Origins: Sorcerer's SHIELD
by SixPathSage
Summary: After the defeat of Voldemort Harry sets out into the world unaware of the changes that are appearing. After he saves Tony Stark in the Desert, his life begins to change as the government and other organizations are trying to find out who he is. As the world begins to call him, he learns maybe he has a bigger calling than just being a wizard. HP-Morgan Bonding HP/Ms. Marvel pairing
1. In The Desert

**Origins: Sorcerer's SHIELD**

A:N/ In the year 2005, Harry Potter wonders the world to find what he is missing in his life. He is unaware of the events that are taking hold. After saving Tony Stark's life, he has caught the attention of SHIELD and other individuals who want to know who he is and where he stands.

This is set with the marvel movies. Seven years after Voldemort's defeat.

**Chapter 1: In the Desert**

Harry yawned as he woke up from his nap. The plane that was taking him to the Middle East was starting to rock as it began to descend to the airport. Harry could have taken an international portkey instead of travelling like a muggle, but he was in no hurry and he didn't want to raise any suspicion about his arrival.

Before arriving in the Middle East, he was at the Leaky Cauldron for the annual magical holiday of Victory Day. The day when he defeated the Dark Lord Voldemort and restored peace to the magical world. He was the hero and youngest bachelor alive.

He was surprise when Draco announce he was getting married to Astoria Greengrass and even more surprise when Draco had asked Harry to be his best man.

Harry shook his head at the memory, surprise on how Draco had change since the war.

**Flashback**

"Where's Draco Malfoy?" Harry asked Hannah Longbottom. The newly wed wife pointed to the back of the Leaky Cauldron where Draco was drinking. The years apparently had been kind to him as he look far better than he did at the Battle of Hogwarts.

"Thanks Hannah." Harry said. While not the greatest of friends, Hannah still stood up for Harry during the times when Voldemort was at large. She was also the wife of his best friend Neville Longbottom who just got promoted to Head of the Aurors at the Ministry of Magic.

Harry walked towards the back and sat down holding his drink of pumpkin juice.

"Hello Draco, it's been awhile since we've seen each other." Harry said as he sat down. Draco looked up and seemed to be nervous.

"Potter, I know you and I have never been on great terms. We never did see eye to eye during Hogwarts. Most of it was due to my selfish beliefs. I am also indebt to you as you saved my parents and myself from serving time in Azkaban. However, I'm here to ask you for a favor." Draco said as he took a drink of what appeared to be butterbeer. He gave a hiccup telling Harry he's been drinking for a while.

"What do you need?" Harry asked slowly.

"Well you see a few months ago, I asked Astoria Greengrass to marry me and she said yes." Draco stated slowly.

"I heard rumors you were getting married but I didn't think it was true. And too the youngest Greengrass no less? I wasn't aware you knew her."

"While we didn't spend time in public together we did knew each other before attending Hogwarts. She was also the first to accept my public apologizes for my crimes. I don't think she never forgot them but I even more surprise she accepted. However I want you to attend our wedding. It would do well to show the public the Malfoy's have changed their colors. Our name, as you are aware has sunken really low and we are not very popular. With you being there, it will ease the public's opinion."

"So you want me for a publicity stunt?" Harry asked. Raising his eyebrows at the request.

"Sort of, Astoria requested that I should bury the hatchet with you. She also recommends that, she said it would be good to have you as my best man for the wedding."

Whatever Draco was going to say, Harry was not expecting that. He choked on his drink and hit his chest to clear his lungs. After awhile Harry swallowed his throat and looked at Draco who looked even more nervous than before.

"Let me get this right, you want me, someone you never got along with, and you want me to best man. Shouldn't that go to Nott or Zabini?"

"Nott is still a believer of the Dark Lord's ideas. While he's not a threat he isn't very popular with his beliefs. Zabini will be there but we're not on speaking terms. I want you for all the support I can get. We never were friends, but I hope in time that all can change."

Harry sighs before he wipes his black hair out of his face. Thinking about it, Draco and Harry have been getting along. Mostly on speaking terms. It was clear Draco wanted to benefit with the Hero of the Wizarding World.

"Alright, I'll do it. But you better not let this get to your head." Harry finally said. Draco release his breath that he seemed to be holding.

"Thanks Potter, I owe you more than you can know."

**Flashback Ends**

The wedding itself was beautiful. He never knew Astoria Greengrass could be so beautiful. Even her sister was stunning beautiful; he even manages to dance with him. Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy managed to talk to him. They told him they were trying to find a new path to follow since the days of the Dark Lord was over. It was nice to see they were actually commit to rebuilding their society instead of ruling it.

Harry was brought out of his thoughts as the people around him began to get off the plane. Harry grab his bag and join the crowd off the plane.

Harry said nothing to anyone as he silently made his way to a expensive hotel. Though it was hardly consider to be four star class by his standards. Harry walked in to receive a room.

"How long will you be staying?" The receptionist asked him.

Harry pulled out the Elder Wand and cast a confundus charm on the receptionist. He would have felt bad if it wasn't for all the damn questions.

"Thank you, your room is on the fourth floor. Have a good day."

Harry nodded as he made his way up the stairs. He threw his bag on the bed and crashed on the bed. Tomorrow he be searching for the staff that has been lost to wizards for centuries. He promise to pick it up from a local wizard for Bill Weasley.

**Helicarrier – Atlantic Ocean**

"Agent Hill, report."

"Sir, at 1500 hundred Tony Stark's convoy was attack by a Middle Eastern Terrorist Group that calls itself the Ten Rings. They manage to capture Tony Stark. His whereabouts are unknown even to our satellites."

"Meaning they've taken him either underground or to a cave." Nick Fury muttered. "Get me Agent Barton." Fury order.

Barton appeared on screen. The young man was a gifted soldier, but his true talent laid in recon. Something about able to see things from afar.

"Director Fury, you have an assignment for me."

"I want you to scout all known Ten Rings hideouts and see if you can find Tony Stark in any of them."

"Understood sir." Agent Barton said as the screen disappeared from view.

"Will Agent Barton succeed?"

"I don't know Agent Hill. However finding Tony Stark and knowing what the Ten Rings is after is vital for the world." Nick Fury said as he looked at the open ocean with his one good eye.

"Is this about the Avengers Initiative?"

"Right now, the Avengers Initiative isn't looking so good. However I feel that is going to change soon.

**Cave – Afghanistan**

Tony Stark groans as he woke up, he couldn't understand what went wrong. He was having a good time with Rhody on his airplane. Things went smoothly as he present his new Jericho Missile to the United States Army and United States Air Force. The demonstration was such a success, his company would be booming in business. However the convoy he was riding him was suddenly attack. Terrorist attack his convoy, causing all times of gunfire and explosions around him. The last thing he remembered was a bomb blasted that caused him to pass out.

Tony opens his eyes and he could see a light within the darkness. He suddenly saw a face, screaming. It could have been himself screaming. He could see someone, someone leaning over him holding something. He couldn't make it out what it was.

Tony gasp for breath before he suddenly felt pain in his chest. His chest was hurting terribly. He reach over and felt a cup with water inside. He drank some before he cough it back out. His chest wheeze in every ounce of pain possible.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." A voice said.

Tony looked and saw another man standing there who appeared to be shaving. Grabbing his chest he realizes there was something embedded in his chest. Feeling a string he moved his hands until his eyes rested on a car battery. He paused trying to take this information in. His hands return to his chest where he unwrapped the bandages. His chest was attached to what appeared to be a cable.

**One Week Later**

Harry was enjoying himself as he was lying on the balcony with just a pair of pants on. He was enjoying the weather completely. Even though he knew this was a dangerous country and the muggles were attacking each other, he was able to enjoy himself with a few muggle repel charms.

He took a sip of his butterbeer and calmly relaxes. Harry gave a sighs and looks up into the cloudless sky.

"I never expect the next great adventure would be so relaxed. What is the next great adventure Dumbledore?"

Harry looks down to see a wizard standing at the entrance. Sighing he gets up and heads downstairs.

"You Henry." Harry asked as he approaches the wizard.

"The Famous Harry Potter. I never thought I would meet you. Here's the artifact we found several weeks ago. The Ankh Pendent of the ancient wizards of Egyptian. Give this to Bill Weasley. He's expecting it."

"I'll get it to him as soon as possible." Harry said as he put the Ankh pendent into his bag.

"Mr. Potter, can I have your autograph? I doubt many would believe me if I said I met you."

Harry wasn't surprise by this but sign a piece of parchment none the less for the wizard.

Harry grabbed his stuff and walked out of the hotel. He walked several yards from the town before he took out his firebolt and rode through the desert so he could head to the nearest airport.

Harry was lost in thought riding in the desert when an explosion erupted nearby. Harry stops as he notices a small object in the air flying near him. Harry stops the firebolt and watch as the object crash landed nearby.

His curiosity got the better of him. He went to the strange crash sight to see a man lying in what appeared to be scrap. Checking for signs of life, he could tell the man was baring hanging onto life.

* * *

A:N/ as some of you know, this is taking part in the Iron Man movie. the first few chapters will be about how Harry will give the rise of the Avengers. Also how SHIELD will take an interest in Harry.

Any suggestions let me know.

I got this idea from reading Wand and Shield from Morta's Priest


	2. Tony Stark

**Origins: Sorcerer's SHIELD**

A:N first chapter went off better than I expected. If anyone gots any more avengers names or villains let me know.

**Chapter 2: Tony Stark**

Tony Stark woke up with a groan. His mouth was dry and his shoulder hurt like hell. Tony got up expecting to find some sort of restraints place on him. So he was most surprise to find himself free of any restraints. He was even more surprise to find sunlight in his face. Groaning and holding his side, he bitterly got up and was surprise to see fresh water by his side. Well not that surprise see his last captives had water for him. He grabbed the cup and drank the water. He was surprise to find how refreshing it was. It was even more refreshing than any type of water he's ever had.

Tony got up and realized he was in a small room. It appeared to be a hotel room. He place his feet on the ground and realized his right leg was also in a cast.

The door open and a young man, who appeared to be in his earlier twenties entered.

"You're awake. It's about time." The man said as he entered the room and drops a bag by the door. The man's voice held a heavy accent to it. Most likely Scottish, or he could be British. Even French, he wasn't sure.

"Where am I?"

"In Kabul. I found you on my way here. You were pretty beat up so I tended you the best I could."

"Thanks, do you have a phone. I have to call my friend Rhody."

"Sure," he said as he pulled out a phone from his pocket and tosses it to Tony. Tony punch in Rhody's personal number and waited a few seconds.

"Hello,"

"Rhody, its Tony."

"Tony, where in the hell you've been. I've got people looking for you. Where are you?" Rhodes asked.

"I'm in Kabul. I manage to escape from my captives. Can you send a bird to come get me to Bagram?"

"Forget that I'm heading there right now. Keep that phone Tony, I'll be able to track you that way."

"Thanks Rhody." Tony said as the phone line went dead.

"So your Tony Stark, what are you doing out in the middle of nowhere."

"Well as I told Rhody, I was held captive by a terrorist group that calls themselves the Ten Rings. Weird name but I was held captive there for a week. I manage to trick them that led to my escape. The rest you know. So you explain what happen afterwards." Tony said.

"Well, I was on my way to Bagul when I heard an explosion. I went to investigate it when I stumbled upon you. You were burning up a fever not to mention suffered from a fractured shoulder. I'm not sure if your leg is broken but I had a doctor take a look at you so he could patch things up." He said calmly.

Tony narrowed his eyes. It was clear the man was hiding some details just as he was from him.

"How did you carry me here?" Tony asked.

"Camel. I was riding one and took you on it after I found you." He said calmly. Tony nodded as that would have made sense.

"What's your name?"

"Awe forgive me, its rude not to introduce yourself before starting conversation with another person. I'm Harry Potter." He said as he pulled out his passport and showed it to Tony.

Tony looked at it in hopes of gaining some answers. It showed he was British and only twenty five years old.

"How long will your friend get here?" Harry asked.

"Soon I expect." Tony answered. "He'll be here soon with some military helicopters."

"Then we should head to the edge of the city to prevent any commotion." Harry said as he pick up his bag.

"Good point." Tony said as he got up and put on a shirt.

They managed to take a cab to the edge of the city before walking out. They only were out of the city for two minutes before three United States Military helicopters appeared over the dune sea. Tony screamed and waved his good arm in the air as they came down in front of them.

Several soldiers step out as Tony called them over. They were nearly there when Harry walked up to Tony when the soldiers suddenly pointed their weapons at him.

"Step away from Mr. Stark. Step away." They shouted as they begin to surround him.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down. Everyone just calm down."

"Tony who is this?" A black man asked. Harry eyed his uniform before realizing he was the highest ranking officer.

"His names Harry Potter, he's my savior. I would be dead right now if it weren't for him." Tony said.

Harry reach in to pull out his passport when the soldiers suddenly tense up and brought their rifles to shoot.

"Calm down, it's just my passport." Harry said as he slowly pulls out his passport.

Rhody took and read it.

"You're British. What is a British doing out here?"

"I was picking something up for a friend. An artifact that was once used by the ancient Egyptians. On my way back to I stumbled across Mr. Stark." Harry calmly said.

"Look Rhody, I don't mean to butt in, but the man did save my life. He's a hero in my books. I think we should show him some respect for saving my life don't you think." Tony said.

"Alright, come on."

"I really don't think this is necessary." Harry said as he was ushered towards the helicopter.

**SHIELD Helicarrier**

"Tony Stark was found?" Fury half asked, half demanded.

"Yes sir, by a Harry Potter." Agent Tiers replied as he read the report.

"What do you we know about this Harry Potter?"

"Not much I'm afraid. He's a young white male. Twenty five years old from Surrey England. Other than that he's a mystery. Records seem to disappear at an early age. We do have a report of his parent's death but it seems odd."

"What's odd?" Fury demanded.

"There are no death certificates. No bodies, no reports. It just says that, they died." Agent Tiers replied.

"I want all available agents looking into this Harry. Find out who he is and what his angle in all of this is. I want his birthday. I want his social security number. If he goes to the bathroom I want to know how many times he shakes it. Move it people." Fury shouted. SHIELD Agents started moving around just to complete their task. "Agent Hill."

"Sir." Agent Hill said as she stood at attention.

"I want you to look if he's a possible MI-6 agent. Also get Agent Barton to tail this Harry at all times. See if he can find out if Harry is talking to anyone. Get Agent Coulson to contact Stark about his escape and encounter with this Harry. Contact Agent Romanoff to infiltrate Stark Industries and see if she could bug and tagged this Harry."

"Is that really necessary sir?" Agent Hill asked.

"We are dealing with an unknown. I want to know this Harry's agenda. I want to know what he hopes to accomplice by rescuing Stark." Fury replied.

"Is it possible that this Harry could be one of Stark's kidnappers?" Agent Hill asked. Fury narrowed his one good eye as he appeared to be in thought.

"Not likely. Stark wouldn't fly with a kidnapper. It's could be by odd coincidence that they met. However, I'm not betting all of this on a coincidence. I need answers. SHIELD can not have unknown's running around. How do we know this isn't a ploy in an attempt to gain access to Stark's Weapons. An unknown with access to some of the best weapons on the planet is dangerous. If this Harry is trying to do anything, I want SHIELD ready to respond at a moments notice." Fury said calmly.

"Understood sir." Agent Hill replied as she turn to carry out her orders.

"Sir, Stark is making a press conference." Agent Tiers said.

"Put it on the screen." Fury said as the screen came on and Fury got a good look at Stark and a young man next to him who appeared to be Harry. People were clapping and cheering.

* * *

Tony Stark appeared on the stand where he was ready to make an announcement. Harry stood nearby looking nervous.

"Miss Potts may I have a moment." Agent Coulson said.

"Yes."

"Can I speak with you for a moment?"

"I'm not apart of the press conference. Its about too begin right now." Pepper Potts said.

"I'm not a reporter. I'm Agent Phil Coulson. I'm with the Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement Logistics Division."

"That's quiet a mouthful."

"I know we're working on it."

"You know we've been approach already by the Department of Defense, FBI, the CIA…"

"We're a separate division with a more specific focus. We need to debrief Mr. Stark about the circumstances of his escape and his encounter with Harry Potter."

"I'll put something in the books shall I?"

"Thank you."

"First off, I want to personally thank Mr. Harry Potter for saving my life. Because as I escape from my captives, I was wounded, injured and laying there just waiting to die. He found me, mend my injuries. Manage to get in contact with the United States Military just to bring me home. So I would like a round of applause for him." The room clap as Harry gave a short nod to the room and gave a weak smile.

"You know what, could we all just sit down. That way I can see all of you and be a little less formal." Tony said as he sat down in front of everyone. Everyone soon followed suit.

"I never got to say goodbye to my father." Tony said as Obadiah Stane sat next to Tony Stark. Clearly curiosity was sitting in on everyone wondering what the press conference was all about. "You know there are questions I want to ask him. Questions I have specifically for my father. Questions I would ask him about how this company is. How he did it, if he was conflicted, if he ever had doubts. Or maybe he was ever the man we all remember him as. I saw young Americans killed by the very weapons I created to defend them and protect them. I saw that I had become apart of a system that with zero creditability."

"Mr. Stark." The reporters all cried out at once.

"Yes."

"What happen over there?" one reported asked.

"I had my eyes open. I came to realize that I have more to offer this world than just to make things to blow up. And that is why, as in effect immediately I am shutting down the weapons manufactures of Stark Industries…."

Whatever Tony Stark was going to say next was drawn out as everyone jump to their feet and immediately began shouting questions at Tony.

"Until such a time until I can decided what is the best future of this company will be and the directions it should take…" Whatever Tony was going to say was interrupted by Obidiah Stane who took Tony off the stage.

"What we should take away from all this.. is that… Tony is back and he is healthier than ever…" Obidiah said.

Harry followed Tony out and entered his car.

"Talk about a buzz kill. Did you just kill off your company?" Harry asked as he got in the car.

"Most likely. But I don't want this to be my legacy. I want to do more than just build weapons. I want to leave something behind where everyone can cherish from my work." Tony said. "Hogan, take me to the Arc Reactor."

Harry said nothing as they went around the building and into a restricted area. Harry enters the building with Tony and look at the Arc Reactor.

"So this is power your entire facility?" Harry said as he eyed the reactor.

"Yeah, same technique that's keeping me alive." Tony said as he pointed to his chest.

They were interrupted when Obidiah Stane walked in. Harry immediately cloaks himself before Obidiah could see him.

"Well that went well." Obidiah said as he took the cigar out of his mouth.

"Did I just paint a target in the back of my head?" Tony said as he turn to look at Harry but couldn't find him.

"You're head, what about my head. What do you think the overall in the stock drop is going to be." Obidiah asked.

"Roughly around forty points."

"At minimum. Tony. We're a weapon's manufactures. "

"I just don't want a body count to be my only legacy."

"We'll it's what we do. We're Iron Monger's. We make weapons. And what we do is what keeps the world from descending into chaos."

"Obliviously not from what I seen. We're not doing a good enough job. We can do better. We're going to do something else."

"Like what? You want us to make baby bottles."

"I think we should take another look into Arc Reactor Technology."

"Come on the Arc Reactor? That's a publicity stunt Tony. Come on, we built that thing to shut the hippies up."

"It works."

"Yeah, as a science project the arc would never work, we knew that when we built the damn thing. Arc Reactor technology. It's a dead end right?"

"Maybe."

"Am I right? We haven't had a breakthrough in that in what thirty years."

"It's what they say." Tony said as they began to stand down. A moment of silence entered the small chamber as they look at each other. "Could you have a lousier poker face? Just tell me who told you?"

"Never mind who told me, show it to me."

"Rhody or Pepper. It's Rhody or Pepper."

"I want to see it."

"Rhody then." Tony said as he open his shirt and revealed the small Arc Reactor in his chest.

Harry walked out not bothering any more with the conversation but he was confused by Obidiah's intentions. He got in the car and sat down.

**Stark Residence - Malibu**

"Let me show you your room." Tony said as they entered his home.

"This isn't necessary. I could just get a hotel room." Harry said as he entered.

"I am not going to have my savior sleep in a hotel room. I owe you more than you know. Jarvis see to it that my guest of honor get's what he needs."

"Of course sir." A voice said causing Harry to jump from shock. He looked around expecting to see someone there.

"That's Jarvis. He's an A.I. He helps with about everything. If there's anything you need, just let Jarvis know and we'll get it." Tony said.

"Tony I appreciate everything your doing but I don't need this. Just your thanks is enough." Harry said.

Harry sighs and looks at Tony who had a big smile on his face.

"I take it no isn't going to work." Harry said as Tony's smile grew bigger.

* * *

A/N: hope this chapter is better than my first.

Harry and Tony are getting off to a good start but as you may have realize they are keeping some things to themselves. For Harry, well it's obvious he can't go around saying he's a wizard. For Tony, he doesn't want anyone to know about Project Iron Man. SHIELD will be getting more involved in the next chapter. any suggestions or ideas let me know. Still looking for good heroes and villains to add to my story.


	3. Truth & Lies

**Origins: Sorcerer's SHIELD**

A:N this may seem like it's very similar to Wand and SHIELD, but's not. I'm taking this in a different direction. Bear with me on it people.

**Chapter 3: Truth & Lies**

Harry woke up because something loud went off downstairs.

"Jarvis, what was that?"

"Mr. Stark is working on repulsor technique. One of the repulsor's was stronger than expected. Nothing to worry about sir." JARVIS said as Harry groaned.

Harry's been inside the mansion for a month and Tony wouldn't still let him leave and get a hotel. Something about trying too get to know him. Harry was also having a hard time trying to use magic for he felt as if he was being watch. He wondered if Tony was placing bugs on him to follow his movements but that seem unlikely to him. But that didn't stop the feeling like he was being followed, even watch.

Harry sighs in frustration as Tony seemed to be working on a mysterious project but he wasn't letting anyone seeing it. Harry was curious as to what Tony was up too, but he didn't attempt to go downstairs. He was afraid he might ended up using magic and that would have caused a lot of uneasy questions being asked.

"Tell Tony I'm heading to town, I'll be back later today." Harry said has be put on a shirt and pants.

"I shall inform Mr. Stark of your departure. What time should Mr. Stark expect you back?"

"Around three." Harry replied as he walked out the mansion.

* * *

There was no mistake, he was being followed. After five years being trained by Aurors and Hit Wizards, he knew at once he was being followed. The person was good, whoever they were. But Harry could detect that they were following his every move. Watching him like a hawk would to its prey before they strike down.

Harry smiled as he walked through the crowd before turning the corner. Casting a quick illusion hex on himself he only had to wait a few seconds before a young man walked the corner and immediately began to scan the street.

"I've lost the target." He muttered as he past Harry.

"Time to find out who you are, Mr. Stalker." Harry muttered as he followed his stalker. Casting an enchantment hearing on his follower, Harry would be able to hear every word was being said.

"Still no sign of the target. Requesting satellite image of the area in the last minute." The man said.

"Agent Barton standby while satellite image comes in." A voice replied though his ear.

"Multi-Billionaire Tony Stark, CEO of Stark Industries hasn't been seen in a week since his public appeared at the press conference. His return has left many wondering if the young Billionaire is suffering from Post Traumatic Stress. Shutting down his weapons have left thousands wondering, if the Billionaire is right in the head. Others are suggesting that his rescuer, Mr. Harry Potter might be involved in shutting down Stark weapons. Some military leaders at the White House are investigating a possible claim that Mr. Potter might have order the kidnapping in the first place. Whatever the reason may be Stark Industries have lost nearly fifty percent in their stocks." A reporter said on the TV.

Harry shook his head as he stared at himself on the Television. He looks around and notices his man disappeared.

Walking forward he focus on the spell that he place on his stalker as he was looking around for him.

"You past him Agent Barton. He is by an electronic store. Watching the T.V. Resume surveillance."

"Copy that. Resuming Surveillance."

Harry smiled as he eyed his man. Harry walked straight towards him before casting a quick confundus charm. Placing a tracking charm on his he quickly used his Legilimency, he pulled what memories he could from the stalker before vanishing.

"Agent Barton what is the status, we have lost visual of target."

"I lost him. He just vanished…" Barton said before looking around him.

**Afghanistan**

In the desert, the Ten Rings was trying to put together the pieces of the original Iron Man suit. Raza was sitting down holding his ring as he stared at the suit that was the cause of his defeat. Frustrated and angry he was going to have someone pay for his humiliating defeat.

"I want to find out how he built this thing and how it works." Raza orders as he steps out."

**Malibu**

Harry was watching T.V. bored out of his mind. He was quickly gathering the information he got from his stalker. It wasn't the first time someone has followed him but this was the best he's ever encounter. Apparently the man work for an organization calling itself SHIELD. He was relived to know Tony wasn't apart of having him followed but he couldn't help but wonder why they were interested in him. All he got was a couple of faces, and a origination name. He doubt he would be able to find them in a phone book and ask them in person what they wanted. He also doubt they be open to talk face to face. The best he could do is found out where they were.

A crash suddenly brought Harry to full alert with wand at the ready. He was more surprise to find the piano was broken in half. Looking down he could see a metal man getting house by a strange machine.

"Tony, are you ok?" Harry asked.

"Ouch, I think I'm fine." Tony said beneath the armor.

Harry disapparition and appeared downstairs to see if he was alright.

"Ok, how did you do that?" Tony asked. He took off the mask that seemed to be some sort of armor for him.

Harry blinks than groans, realizing what he just did.

"I take it this is your secret project. The one where you're not letting anyone see."

"Yeah, I call it the Iron Man suit. Allows me too do all sorts of things that would take an entire army to do. I don't want this getting in the wrong hands. No offense but I still don't know you and I don't know what your intentions are. Even JARVIS can't find anything on you."

"So you were looking into me."

"Well yeah, why do you think I was so instant on letting you stay in my home? I wanted to know who you are. Your name only appears a few times as a child other than that you're a mystery. Are you so sort of British MI-6 agent?"

"Merlin no, I've met my share of MI-6 agents but I haven't been a working for the ministry in a year. Need some time off to find myself I think." Harry said.

"No dancing around the subject, I saw you appear in front of me when you were upstairs. Faster than what most people can do. How did you do that? Are you some sort of alien?" Tony asked.

Harry sighs as he pushes back his hair. Trying too think if it was safe to tell Tony. Tony was a smart man so he may figure it out.

"I'm not an alien. I'm human, one hundred percent human. No, what I did was magic, I can disappear from one place and appear in another. That's not all, watch." Harry waved his wand and a bear suddenly appeared. It roared as Tony jump back raising his arm in the process. It gave a strange humming sound and the light was growing bright before Harry vanish the bear.

"That was cool. So I wasn't hallucinating before."

"Hallucinating?" Harry asked.

"In the desert it seemed like I was flying and I weigh less than a feather." Tony explains.

"Awe, well I made your body weight lighter for a while. As for the flying, I was using my firebolt to fly you to Kabul. I was lucky it was dark or it would have been all over the news when I got there. I had to confundus the receptionist just to get a room." Harry said as Tony's eyes open wide.

"So magic is real. I can't imagine what it must be like. Are there more of you?"

"Whoa, calm down. Yes there are thousand of witches and wizards. However there are laws to prevent us from interacting with muggles and exposing us. Non-magical people. You must understand that this isn't something you should go blabbing out. We like to live by ourselves and not get involved into things. And yes magic is as real as you and I."

"So its like some sort of secret society?"

"Mostly. But we try not to get involved in muggle affairs. We like it better off on our own."

"Huh, I wonder if any of the history we have on the witch hunt is true."

"Very true. A lot of people wanted to control magic. When they learn they couldn't and that we were independent they attempted to exterminate us. We are peaceful people and prefer to be left alone."

"Have you're people ever attempted to reappear to the world."

"It's been a conversation and debt among my people for a thousand years. It still being debated. Though many of us want to reveal ourselves, we just don't know how." Harry said.

"Sir how should we handle the Iron Man suit?" JARVIS asked.

"Right, notes. Main transducer feels sluggish at plus forty thousand altitude. Hull pressurization is problematic. I'm thinking icing is the probable factor." Tony said. He got up and removed the armor as he sat down behind his desk. Harry pop right next to him sitting on the table.

"A very astute observation, sir. Perhaps if you intend to visit other planets, we should improve the exosystems." JARVIS said.

"Connect to the sys. Co. Have it reconfigure the shell metals, use the gold titanium alloy from the seraphim tactical satellites. That should ensure a fuselage integrity while maintaining power-to-weight ratio. Got it?"

"Yes. Shall I render using propose specifications?"

"Thrill me." Tony replied to JARVIS sarcastic reply. Harry shook his head.

"Tonight's red-hot red carpet is right here at the Disney Concert Hall, where Tony Stark's third annual benefit for the firefighter's family fund has become the place to be in L.A.'s high society."

"JARVIS, did we get an invite for that?"

"I have no record of an invitation, sir."

"Tony Stark hasn't been seen in public since his bizarre and highly controversial press conference. Some claim he's suffering from post traumatic stress and has been bedridden for weeks. Whatever the case may be, no one expects an appearance from him tonight."

"The render is complete." JARVIS replied as a golden suit appeared on screen.

"A little ostentatious, don't you think?" Tony asked.

"What was I thinking? You're usually so discreet."

"Tell you what, throw in some hot-rod red in there." Tony said as he eyed his car.

"Yes that should help you keep a low profile."

"The render is complete."

"Hey I like it. Fabricate it. Paint it." Tony said.

"Is that going to be your armor?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, one of a kind. I built and design the whole thing and there not a soul out there who can do the same thing as I did." Tony said proudly.

"Commencing automated assembly. Estimated completion time is five hours."

"Don't wait up for me honey. Harry let's go have some fun."

"Why do I get the feeling I'm going to regret this." Harry said as he followed Tony.

Harry was dress in one of Tony's best suit after he magical expanded it to fit him properly. He was in the passenger seat going through the lanes as the came to the Disney Concert Hall.

Harry got up and Tony stood by him after giving the keys to a valet. Everyone in the front entrance began chattering noisily as Tony Stark represented himself to the world.

"Hey Tony, remember me?" a young woman asked as she approach him.

"Sure don't." Tony said as he walked right past her. Harry shook his head and followed Tony up the stairs.

"You look great Hef." Tony said as he patted and old man on the back.

Harry and Tony approach Obadiah Stane and a reporter.

"What's the world coming to when a guy's got to crash his own party?" Tony asked.

"Well, look at you. Hey, what a surprise." Obadiah said.

"We'll see you inside." Tony said as he ushered Harry forward.

"Hey, listen, take it slow all right. I think I got the board right where I we want them."

"You got it. Just cabin fever. I'll just be a minute." Tony said as he went inside.

"Give me a scotch I'm starving."

"Make that two." Harry said as he approach the table.

"Mr. Stark?"

"Yeah?" Tony said as turn to face the other man.

"Agent Coulson."

"Oh yeah, yeah, yeah. The guy from the…"

"Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division."

"God, you need a new name for that."

"Yeah, I hear that a lot. Listen I know this must be a trying time for you, be we need to debrief you. There's still a lot of unanswered questions, and time can be a factor with these things. Let's just put something on the books. How about the twenty fourth at seven pm at Stark Industries."

"Tell you want, you got it. You're absolutely right, well, I'm going to go to my assistant and we'll make a date."

Harry moved to take Tony's spot but Agent Coulson didn't move away.

"Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division? If I had to guess, that would be SHIELD if you shorten it."

"That's right." Coulson replied.

They were silent as they watch Tony dance with his assistant.

"I want to know why SHIELD is following me."

Agent Coulson flinch at Harry's words.

"I wouldn't know anything about that."

"Well an Agent Barton was following me earlier today. Do you know anything about that?"

"I wouldn't. Even if I did, it's classified information. Whatever SHIELD wants we don't speak out to the public." Agent Coulson replied.

"Who is this Director Fury?"

Harry's words seem to have an impact on Couslon.

"I wouldn't know." Coulson lied easily.

Harry would have said more but notice Tony was getting hammered by a reporter.

"We'll talk later Agent Coulson."

"What's going on?" Harry asked as he approach Tony.

"My company has apparently been dealing under the table. Come on, I'm going to find Obbie." Tony said as he lead the young woman and Harry outside.

"Have you've seen these pictures? What's going on in Gulmira?" Tony demanded as the two came to the top steps.

"Tony, Tony. You can't afford to be this naïve."

"You know what? I was naïve before, when they said 'Here's the line, and we don't cross it. This is how we do business.' If we're double-dealing under the table… are we Obbie?"

Obadiah sighs and turns to the crowd. "Picture time." Obadiah declared.

"Who do you think locked you out? I was the one who filed the injunction against you. It's the only way I could protect you." Obadiah said as he walked down and enters his car. Harry calmly walks up to Tony.

"He's hiding more than he's letting on. I wouldn't trust him if I was you."

"I'm starting to get the same feeling." Tony replied as he narrowed his eyes at his once time partner.

"Come this isn't the best place to have a private conversation." Harry said as he walk towards Tony's car.

On the top of the stairs Agent Coulson watch the entire conversation. He picks up his phone and dialed out.

"Sir, we have a problem."

* * *

A:N/ this may not be my best chapter, but i'm building towards the excitement. to answer some questions, yes i am working closely with the movies but i'm also going to take this in another direction.

Also I want a vote. Should I include the Runaways?


	4. Bonds

**Origins: Sorcerer's SHIELD**

A/N: I think this might be my best chapter yet. Read for yourself and reviews are always welcome. Hope you all enjoy.

**Chapter 4: Bonds**

"What do you mean he knows about SHIELD? Let alone he knows about me. Who is leaking information?" Fury shouted as Agent Coulson reported what happen. Every SHIELD agent back away in from Fury in hopes of surviving his rage.

"Explain to me, how in the hell does he know SHIELD is following him. Agent Barton, has the target made any contact with anyone?"

"No sir, he's just been in the town a few times. Buy's a few things with Tony's credit card. He doesn't really make contact with anyone. Though if I may say."

"What is it Agent Barton?"

"He seems to know when he's being followed. He has a unique ability of disappear quickly. I think he may be a mutant. He hasn't shown any abilities, but every time I pass by him my mind goes blank. It's possible he's reading my mind."

Nick Fury stood up and everyone seemed to hold their breath. This wasn't good news.

"Agent Barton, continue tailing but keep your distance. I want to know who this guy is."

"Sir, wouldn't it be possible to set up a meeting with this Harry Potter? We know nothing about him and our surveillance isn't going so well. If he's onto us, perhaps asking him directly would be better." Agent Hill asked as she made her opinion known.

"Perhaps, but I want to do that later when we have more information on the man. It would be unwise to just approach him with no information on who we are dealing with. Any luck with the British Government."

"Some sir, I'm not sure how well this is or how true but there are some rumors about Harry Potter." Agent Hill replied. Fury said nothing but look at the information that was handed to him.

"He's a celebrity? Says here he's one of the richest in all of Britain. Well connected with highly influence people in the British Court. Even her majesty the Queen gave him George Cross. I see his been given the Order of Thistle and the Order of Garter. However, all records of Harry Potter are kept closely sealed I see. How did you get this Agent Hill?"

"I called in more favors than I could afford. Whoever this Harry Potter is, the British are protecting him well. I doubt even you with your connections with the Queen would be able to get an answer out of her." Agent Hill said.

"So we don't know if he's a British spy or just someone who manage to find Stark on a odd conscience."

"Sir, could he be apart of that secret society we've been hearing rumors about? If he is using non human abilities than that could explain why Agent Barton can't seem to remember anything when they get in close contact."

"If such a society exists, than that could be trouble. We cannot allow an unknown to run around freely. Has Agent Romanoff infiltrated Stark Industries?"

"She has, and she has reason to believe Obadiah Stane has been dealing with the Ten Rings. It's most likely Obadiah Stane order the hit on Tony Stark in the first place."

"Have Agent Romanoff follow Obadiah Stane's movements. Find out who's he been talking to."

"Yes Sir." Maria Hill said as she carried out her orders.

"And Agent Hill. Find out if there's a leak." Fury orders as she gives a curt nod.

**Stark Residence – Malibu**

"So let me get this straight, there's a full society of witches and wizards out there hidden in plain view from the rest of the world." Tony said as he took a sip of butterbeer. "This stuff is good what's it called again?"

"Butterbeer. It's a wizard drink. We get these all the time. We got a ton of drinks that are made by certain ingredients. Anyways, we have laws when interacting with muggles. The International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy clearly states that we are not allowed to reveal ourselves in any circumstances. As I stated earlier, we like to be left alone." Harry said as he sips his butterbeer.

Harry and Tony were sipping some of Harry's reserve butterbeer. Harry was dress in black robes while Tony was wearing his jumpsuit that was used during the armor. Tony was relaxing as rock music was playing.

"You know I know this one guy, has a TV show. Calls himself Doctor Strange, claims to be the Sorcerer Supreme. I always thought it was staged and fake. Never thought magic was real. So there are other's, there are other wizards?"

"Thousands of us. Though our numbers aren't strong enough to go out and run the way we want, we do live in times of peace. We don't want any acts of violence towards the world but people do fear what they cannot understand, which is why we remain in hiding. Although the talks about rejoining the world are always just a breath away." Harry says.

Tony let out a laugh and shook his head at the thought.

"So why was it that you wanted me to stay so much? You were persistent on not letting me leave." Harry asked Tony who help himself to another serving of Butterbeer.

"Well I knew there was more to what you said and I was hoping with time I would figure it out. I'm the type who always likes to have things figure out. Who knows, maybe I'll let you in at Stark Industries. Find a place for you to work." Tony said. Harry smiled at Tony's words.

"I'm not the type to follow another. I've always walked my own path. Other's see me as a leader than a follow to someone's ideas. What I could do is invest in your projects. I am a wealthy investor and a billionaire myself." Harry said as he tried to contain his smile that was trying to grow on his face.

"You're a billionaire? How about that, a wizard billionaire. I would have never seen that coming. So how would you describe how your culture is like?"

"A lot like medieval times. Although we do stay up to today's events. The life style is great. Though one reason why I left is because I was constantly under the spot light. Couldn't stand it so I left to travel the world and see if I could find something I would enjoy."

"Wait, you're a celebrity? Damn I didn't know wizards were celebrities. We're going to have so much good time together."

"How do you figure?"

"Because we're rich, young, successful, and good looking fellows. We can run the world the way we want."

Harry gave a short laugh.

"Maybe, but unlike you, I don't enjoy being in the spot like all the time. I don't like being followed around."

"Are there other wizard's billionaire?" Tony asks eagerly.

"There are two others. One's in Asia runs most of Asia's magical trades and politics. Good wizards, pretty strong too. The other is in Europe. He made his fortune by Quidditch and winning a lot of duels. Plus he's a good friend."

"What's Quidditch?" Tony asked.

"It's a wizard's sport. Very popular. Played on broomsticks with four balls. I can show you a Quidditch game later as one is playing in a couple of months. Japan vs. America. That will be a good match as both teams are very promising."

"Well as a fellow American, I will have to root for the home team." Tony said and Harry let out a bark of laughter.

"I'm rooting for Japan. America is good, but Japan is better. Anyways he's also a good friend as he became a leader of Eastern Europe and his fight against the Death Eater's during the last war."

"Death Eaters?"

"I guess I should tell you about my past." Harry said as he began to explain most of his life. Why he was famous for a wizard from his battles and achievements to his victory over the last Dark Lord who was consider to be unbeatable.

"That's hard to wrap up in my head. I shouldn't be surprise that they are dark wizards and witches. So you defeated the strongest dark wizard that called itself like a Dark Lord. What is that, Star Wars?"

"No, the title Dark Lord is given to a witch or wizard after they have mastered the dark arts, and are incredibly powerful. The last one, Voldemort was very powerful. He's considered to be the strongest Dark Lord of all time. I'm considered to be the strongest wizard of the twentieth century. And most likely of the early twenty first century. To other witches and wizards, this is a huge achievement as other's will recognize me for my magical talents."

"So how does magic work?" Tony asked.

"Well we use magic with wands." Harry said as he handed Tony his wand.

"A real wand. Never thought I see one. Abracadabra. Alakazam. Hocus Pocus. Open Sesame. Presto Chango. Shazam? Huh, I guess it doesn't work for me." Tony said as he finishes waving the wand around. Tony handed the wand back to Harry who cast some fire in the middle of the floor that wasn't causing any damage what so ever.

"Even if you knew the right incantations, the wand wouldn't work for you. You don't have a magical core."

"Ok explain that to me." Tony said.

"Magic is like energy. We use the energy inside of us to change and manipulate the energy around us. It allows the complexity of life to move at our finger tips. A better way of thinking about it is we treat it as a fourth branch of science next to Chemistry, Biology and Physics."

"A fourth branch of science. One specifically use for a special group of people. Talk about being unique. I never bothered to look for a fourth. This could help my company greatly."

"Speaking of your company, what do you plan to do now that you're not making weapons?"

"To be honest, I don't know." Tony replied. "I'm trying to give more to people than just making things that blow up."

"But you enjoy having things blowing up."

"That's true." Tony said as he gave a short laugh.

"Why not start with the basics. You are clearly good at building and making computers. Why not build, Stark versions of computers, phones and tablets. And you can still work with your defense contracts like making better sonar, radar or even building planes, ships even cars. Have Stark Industries build more than one thing. A bigger future for more people."

"I like that. 'Stark Industries, building a better future possible by you.' I can use my company's knowledge on building weapons to build things for the common people. Thanks Harry."

"Don't mention it. Just try not to build anything that will end up destroying the world."

"Why don't you become my personal investor? You have money, lots of money. It would look good for you if you were investing in the new Stark products." Tony said.

"Some people think I'm responsible for shutting down the weapons of Stark Industries. Not to mention SHIELD thinks I might be responsible for kidnapping you."

"Talk about paranoia. I'll try to find out who this SHIELD is. I'm surprise the Strategic Homeland Intervention… what ever else they are called; is as big as you claim. How did you find out?" Tony asked.

"I'm a legilimens, I managed to use it on one of their agents. Wasn't easy but I'm skilled at knowing when I'm being tailed. Being train for six years by Aurors, Hit-Wizards and MI-6 agents can be tough. Although I am grateful for the training." Harry said.

"Aurors?"

"They are like the FBI of the magical world. They also serve as soldiers in case of war time needs. They offer the best kind of magical combat and operations you can get. My heroics during the war also got me notice by the Queen of England. She rewarded me for my services and knighted me." Tony gave a long whistle.

"So your Sir Potter now."

"Actually I'm Lord Potter-Black of the United Isles."

"So you don't call it Kingdom. And why is it Lord Potter-Black?"

"No, we are subjects of the Queen, but we do not rule over ourselves by titles of royalty. As for the Lord, well i'm the Head of two magical families and Providences. You see, the head of the family is like the governor and senate of a certain area of land. We are responsible for the witch and wizards living within our lands. I own nearly own two thirds of the United Kingdom. Not to mention the Providences I have in most of the western and northern Europe."

"So what's Legilimens?"

"It's a magical ability that allows one to extract the memories and thoughts of another. You might call it mind reading, though it's not use in that exact term."

"You can read minds; have you've read my mind?"

"No. I'm not that skilled. I need my victims to be daze or unconscious for me to extract their memories and thoughts. You, I really don't have a reason too."

"That's good, I'm relieve to here that."

"So how was it going back to Afghanistan in your armor?" Harry asked. Tony spat out his butterbeer in shock and Harry grew a smile. Harry flick the TV on where the news was talking about the recent events in Galmir.

**Afghanistan 2100**

Five black SVU's pulled up to the Ten Rings camp, several of the terrorist looked uneasy as they had their weapons pointed at the SVU's. Raza came out of his tent and approach the SVU's as they came to a stop. Several guards step out before Obadiah Stane step out. He walks up to Raza with a smile.

"Welcome." Raza said greeting his employer. Obadiah looks at the side of Raza's scared face.

"Compliments from Tony Stark." Raza said as he showed his scar to Obadiah.

"Well if you had killed him like you were supposed to you still would have a face." Obadiah said.

"You paid us trinkets to kill a prince." Raza argued.

"Show me the weapon." Obadiah orders.

"Come, leave your guards outside." Raza said as he turns around. Obadiah raises his arm to tell his men to stand down.

"His escape bore unexpected fruit." Raza said as he pulled out scotch.

"So this is how he did it." Obadiah said as he admired the suit. The Mark I was as close as it was to completion.

"This is only a first crude effort. Stark has perfected his design. He has made a masterpiece of death. A man with a dozen of these can rule all of Asia. And you dream of Stark's throne. We have a common enemy. If we're still in business, I will give you these designs as a gift. In turn, I hope you'll repay me with a gift of iron soldiers." Raza said as he held up his cup.

Obadiah walk towards him with a smile on his face. He calmly places his hand on Raza's shoulder before flipping a small switch in his hands. A small buzzing erupted as Raza gasped. Frozen in place as his veins began too appear on his face.

"This is the only gift you will receive." Obadiah said as he flips the switch off. Holding the piece in front of Raza he smiled at his hopeless form. "Technology. It's always been your Achilles' heel in this part of the world. Don't worry it will only last for fifteen minutes. That's the least of your problems." Obadiah said as he walked out of the tent. The moment he was outside he smiled as he was please with his men's actions of having the terrorist group on their knees with their guns pointed at them. "Crate up the armor and the rest of it. All right, let's finish up here." Obadiah said as he got into his car. He got onto his phone and immediately started calling his assistant. Gun fire erupted in the night but Obadiah paid no mind. "Set up Sector 16 under the Arc Reactor, and I'm going to want this data masked. Recruit our top engineers to start working; I want a prototype right away." Obadiah orders as he got off the phone.

**Stark Residence – Malibu**

"Hey, Harry you got a minute." Tony asked.

Harry came downstairs to see Stark working on his Mark III.

"Are you busy, because I need you to go on an errand to my office. I want you to hack into the mainframe of Stark Industries and you're going to retrieve the entire recent shipping manifest. This is a lock chip. This'll get you in." Tony said as he handed Harry a flash drive. "It's probably under Executive Files. If not, they put it on a ghost drive, in which case you need to look for the lower numeric heading.

"Are you trying to gain evidence that your company has been double dealing behind your back." Harry asked as he looks at the flash drive. "What will happen when I bring this information when I bring it back?" Harry asked.

"Same drill. They've been dealing under the table, and I'm going to stop them. I'm going to find my weapons and destroy them." Tony answered.

"Tony, I may have saved your life but I do not want to get involved with your companies dealings. That between you and your company. I cannot help you if you plan to start a war with your company." Harry said as he lays the chip down.

"There is nothing except this. There's no art opening, there is no benefit, there is nothing to sign. There is the next mission and nothing else."

"And that's why I cannot help you Tony." Harry says. He turns and walked away.

"You saved my life knowing I was reaping the benefits of the destruction of the world and now that I'm trying to put things right your going walk away?"

"Tony, it's a mad mission. Only a mad man's dream. You're going to end up getting yourself killed. I do not want that resting on my conscience. That's why I'm not going to be apart of it. I do not want to get drag in Tony."

"I shouldn't even be alive, unless it was for a reason. I'm not crazy Harry, I just finally know, what it is I have to do. And I know that in my heart, that it's right." Tony said as he sat down.

Harry paused as he was trying to consider what Tony was doing. Perhaps it was fate that he ran into Tony Stark. The resolve he once had disappeared shortly after the war, but that resolve was suddenly resurfacing as he considered what Tony was doing. It was gut, gut for doing so many wrongs and now he was trying to make up for it. Harry could relate. There were times when he himself wish to correct the mistakes he made. The fire that died out after the war seem to be rising inside of him again. Every gut instinct was telling him to help Tony because it's what he was need.

"Alright Tony, I can see where you're coming from. I too have made my fair share of mistakes. I don't want to see you repeat them. How will I get into your company?"

"Take this card. Password is 57935."

"This is your personal card."

"It will get you in. Hurry, the sooner we do this the better. And harry, don't let Pepper know."

"Alright, I'll do what I can." Harry said.

**Stark Industries – Los Angeles**

Harry walked through the building using Stark's personal id. He was thankful that it didn't have a picture id or else people would have been asking questions about how he got it and he doubt people would believe that Tony Stark gave it to him.

He went to the executive floor and enters Tony's office. He had to admit it was very beautiful. Casting a quick locking charm on the door he went to the computer and got to work. He plugs in the flash dive and the screen flash of a security breach. A second later he gains access to the mainframe.

"All right, nothing on the executive files. Ghost drive, ghost drive… found it. Let's see what's on it." Harry said as a bunch of files appeared. After checking the first two files which showed shipments and payments sent to the Middle East to a terrorist group that was name 'Ten Rings'. It was clear evidence that the company had breach their contracts and was selling to both sides.

The third files was interesting because it contain a suit similar to Tony's Iron Man but was bigger and didn't have the weapons Tony's did. A quick look told Harry it was just blueprints for plans. Its name was Iron Monger.

Looking at the fourth file, it seemed to contain a video of a bunch of terrorist with Tony in the middle. Harry played it but it was playing in a different language.

"I wish I brought a translator." Harry muttered. As soon as the words came out of his mouth the words translate appeared on the screen and they started speaking in English.

"…You did not tell us the target you paid us to kill was the great Tony Stark. As you can see Obadiah Stane your deception and lies will cost you dearly. The price to kill Tony Stark has just gone up."

Harry didn't listen to any more of it and turn the video off and copied all the files to the flash drive. He only had to wait a few seconds before everyone was on the drive. Taking it off and closing all the windows he walked out.

"So, what are we going to do about this?" Obadiah asked as he appeared in front of the now unlock door.

"Obadiah Stane correct."

"That's correct. You're Harry Potter if I remember correctly. You saved Tony's life. I never did get the chance to thank you for that." Obadiah said.

"You don't have to. I did what any person would have done if they had found another person dying." Harry answers calmly.

"You know, I was so happy when he came home. It was like he was raise from the dead. Now I realize well Tony never really came home. Apart of him was left out there in that desert. It breaks my heart." Obadiah said as he stood there watching Harry's reaction.

"Tony may be a complicated fellow but I'm sure being attack by the very weapons you created would damage you." Harry answers back coolly. Obadiah seemed taken back by Harry's response.

"Perhaps, but some feel he isn't right in the head since his return. We are a weapon's company. We build weapons, that's what makes us Iron Mongers." Obadiah said. Harry paused as the words came out of his mouth. So clearly there was more going on than just Obadiah's attempt at getting Tony killed and building his own suit. "Though hearing that from you may help me understand what Tony may have seen. Now I have to ask, what are you doing here?"

"Tony asked me to pick up some weapon designs for the Military. Even though Stark Industries is no longer building weapons they are still under contract by the Department of Defense. I just came to pick up a few blueprints to drop them off. They are expecting me in," Harry said as he looks at his Rolex. "Fifteen minutes, so I must be on my way."

"Of course, and thanks again." Obadiah said with a smile. Harry turn and left as Obadiah enters the office.

Harry walk down the stairs not trusting the elevator at this moment. When he reach the first floor he saw Agent Coulson sitting down.

"Agent Coulson, come with me right now."

"I have an appointment with Mr. Stark so I can't right now Mr. Potter." Agent Coulson replied.

"I'm taking you to him, there's something you need to see just as much as Tony needs to see." Harry said as he pulled Agent Coulson off the seat and had him walk towards the entrance. "Did you bring your car?" Harry asked.

"Of course."

"Good, head to Stark place in Malibu." Harry said as Agent Coulson open his car and Harry sat down next to him.

"Mind telling me what this is all about?" Agent Coulson asked as they were on the road.

"Tony would have more answers that I would, but I do know that this flash drive has the answers to Tony's kidnapping and possible a dangerous threat within the city. One that could be worse then a reactor meltdown." Harry answers.

* * *

They reach Tony's house after nearly fifteen minutes of driving. Harry went in and tried to find Tony in his lab.

"JARVIS where is Tony?"

" Currently in the shower, shall I inform in that you and Agent Coulson of SHIELD is here?"

"Yes, I got some answers and I need his insight on the situation."

"I shall notify him at once sir." JARVIS said. A couple of minutes later a well dress Tony came down the stairs.

"What's going on? Oh, Agent Coulson." Tony said as he came down the stairs.

"Mr. Stark, we had an appointment." Agent Coulson said.

"Yeah, sorry about that, I was a bit busy with something else." Tony said as he trail off his sentence. He clap his hands together to ease the tension.

"I found out a couple of things while I was digging dirt on your company board of directors. One, it seems Obadiah was the one who order the hit on you in Afghanistan. Two, they've been double dealing with the terrorist known as the Ten Rings. And third, Obadiah's building a suit." Harry said as he tosses the flash drive to Tony.

"This should be good enough for me to take complete control over the company and the remove the Board of Directors. Agent Coulson, I trust SHIELD can arrest Stane before this suit can become operational." Tony said.

"We will at once."

"It may not be that easy." Harry said.

"What do you mean?" Tony asked.

"Where ever Stane is building his suit, it's in an area called Sector 16." Harry said.

"And you don't know where that's at." Coulson asked.

"No. It didn't say." Harry answered.

"I do, Sector 16 is the generator of the ARC Reactor. A good place to hide a suit." Tony said.

"Like yours that appeared in Afghanistan." Agent Coulson replied. Harry and Tony looked at him. "My job Mr. Stark, is to gather intelligence. I am very good at my job. We know that you built a suit to escape from your captivity. We know that you remodel your suit to fight in Afghanistan. We also know that it's seem to be power similar to your ARC Reactor." Coulson said with no sweat.

"Then what do you need to debrief me on?"

"There are still unanswers questions we need answered Mr. Stark." Coulson said. Tony shook his head as if he was shaking cobwebs off his head.

At that moment a humming noise erupted causing all three of them to freeze in place.

"Awe Tony, just breathe." Obadiah said as he made his presence known. He help up a small instrument that was clearly the size of his thumb. "You remember this one don't you. It's a shame the government didn't approve of it. There's so many applications for causing short-term paralysis. Tony, when I ordered the hit on you, I was worried that, I would be killing the golden goose." Obadiah said as he pulled out a strange instrument. He rip Tony's shirt open and pointed it to Tony's chest piece. "But you see," He says as he pulls it out with a violent jerk. "But you see, you had just one last golden egg to give. Do you really think that just because you have an idea it belongs to you? Your father, he helped give us the atomic bomb. Now what kind of world would it be today if he was as selfish as you?" Obadiah looked at Tony's chest piece as if he was admiring the sun itself in his hands. Obadiah failed to notice that Harry was slowly regaining the ability to move. "Oh it's beautiful. Tony, this is your Ninth Symphony. What a masterpiece. Look at that. This is going to be your legacy Tony. A new generation of weapons will be built with this at its heart. Weapons that will help steer the world back onto course. Help us put the balance of power in our hands. My hands to be exact. The right hands. I wish you could've seen my prototype. It's not as, well not as conservative as yours. You should have stay out of the way Tony like I advise you too. Too bad you didn't listen because now, your going to kill your savior and Mr. Federal agent in cold blood with the Federal agent's gun." Obadiah said as he put on a glove and reach for Coulson's weapon. He brought it out and cock it. Harry manage to slip his wand into his hand and was starting to regain some control of his body. "Such a shame." Obadiah said as he pointed the gun at Coulson's head.

"No." Harry shouted. Casting his best banishing charm he hit Obadiah with full force that caused him to crash onto the stairs and down to the sublevel. Harry turn his attention to Tony before slowly waving his wand over Tony allowing Tony to breathe normally. He cast a silent motion charm on Agent Coulson who suddenly regain control of body.

"Go stop Stane before he arms the suit. Head him off at Sector 16." Harry orders. Coulson's nods his head and rushes to his car.

"Tony stay with me."

"My arc reactor." Tony said. Harry cast a summoning charm on it and it came to his hand. Casting a levitation charm on the small ARC Reactor, he slowly puts it inside of Tony. Tony coughs as the light seem to return to his eyes.

"Come on, we got to stop him before he escapes." Harry said as he pulls Tony up off his feet.

They went downstairs to see Obadiah but he vanished.

"He's gone. At least he didn't take the Iron Man suit." Harry said.

"But he took the first Arc Reactor chest piece." Tony said as he eyed the broke glass on the floor and the trophy that said 'Proof that Tony Stark has a Heart.' The contents were indeed missing.

* * *

A/N: As you can see from this chapter, Harry and Tony were bonding. But Harry was also lost after the war and his resolve was nearly destroyed. Tony help Harry build his resolve back up. Next chapter Iron Monger.


	5. Iron Monger

**Origins: Sorcerer's SHIELD**

A/N: Tony Stark and Harry Potter team up to defeat Obadiah Stane.

Also remember Harry is just twenty five years old. Katherine Biship is eighteen years old. They won't fall in love right away but it will take time for the two to fall in love. Stark is thirty five years old since this takes place in 2005 and he was born in 1970.

**Chapter 5: Iron Monger**

"JARVIS, how powerful will Obadiah's suit be with the Mark I reactor?" Tony asked as he flew through the city in his Mark III armor.

"Unknown. It is likely that the suit may rival your own but you will have great power sir." JARVIS said.

"Well that helps the odds. How's Harry doing?"

"Mr. Potter seems to be gathering some items from his bag. He is also drinking some strange liquids as well."

"Well he is a sorcerer. Perhaps drinking stuff that will help him in the fight. Keep me posted, for now issue an evacuation order to all Stark employees around the ARC Reactor. How are the SHIELD agents holding up?"

"They have just entered the building."

"Get me Rhodey."

"Right away sir."

"Rhodey, it's me."

"Tony, what in the hell is going on? Pepper just called me saying you just order a full evacuation on Stark Industries."

"Yeah listen to me, Obadiah has built a suit and he's planning to unleash it. I need you to keep the air force from interfering and causing any unnecessary damage."

"Right, I'm heading to the base now." Rhody said as screeching tires erupted from his line.

**Sector 16**

Obadiah places the small reactor into his newly built suit and smiled as the suit powered up. It wasn't the chest piece he wanted. But he was happy to get Tony's back up. Now he would be able to build the greatest weapon of all. He smiled at dreams of going down as the greatest military weapon's designer in history. The new upgrades should prove usefully if Tony was going to get in his way. He just hope his allies would keep his end of the bargain. Not that it matter, he would kill his partner the moment he killed Tony. The thought of killing Tony made the smile grow bigger.

A small sound that seemed to be an explosion broke Obadiah out of his thoughts. He paused, listening for any signs of intruders. Hearing none he returns to powering his suit to combat operations. He watch as his create work came to life.

An echo broke his thoughts in the distance. He knew someone was touching the original suit. Pausing and knowing there were intruders; he opens his suit and got inside. Waiting for the download too finish. Obadiah waited patiently binding his time as the download near complication. Obadiah paused as his back pain return. The pain relief medicine managed to numb it but it was still there. Whatever that Harry did he blasted Obadiah into the wall that seemed to have dislocated his disk. He wasn't sure but no amount of pain relief medicine was easing it. Whatever that Harry did, he wasn't human. He wondered if he was apart of the super soldier experiment. Obadiah smiled, he would deal with that fool once and for all.

He was broken out of thought when gun fire erupted and hit his suit. Turning on his suit he stood over them at a menacing eight feet tall. Smacking the first agent, he sent him flying towards the other side of the wall. He moved forward a few steps before hitting the second agent. Like a rhino, he bulldoze over the rest of the agents causing them to fly across the room.

Knowing he was trap down here he started to push the cement out of the way. Climbing the cement he pushes the final layer until he was standing in the parking lot. He was surprise to see a platoon of troops and federal agents standing there.

"Open fire." Someone shouted. Gunfire and cannon fire erupted in the parking lot. The sounds of metal slugs hitting the Iron Monger echoed throughout the parking lot. Obadiah grinds his teeth as his screen was flashing white. He was angry because it seemed Tony wasn't going to show up until the last second to make himself appear like a big hero who saved the day. If Obadiah knew one thing it was this, there was no such thing as heroes.

Firing his rotary gun in all directions, he was please to find that the most of the gunfire had cease and many of the agents were on the ground either wounded or dead. He could see most of them twitching which caused his smile to grow brighter.

Walking forward a bit he steps towards to what appeared to be the lead agent. He knew because he remembered him at Stark place.

"Special Agent Coulson, you will find your services are no longer required." Obadiah said as he raised his right metal arm.

A loud bang erupted before hitting Iron Monger in the chest causing the giant to stumble backwards for a bit. Stane look around before seeing several U.S. army tanks approaching.

"You can't even begin to comprehend the difference of power I wield compare to what you have." Stane shouted as he charged at the tanks. They fired their M-80's and shell cannon's at him but it wasn't even beginning to slow him down. He arrived at the first tank and quickly flips it over. Grabbing the cannon, he swings it so it landed on top of the second tank. Grabbing the cannon of the third tank it fired before hitting a truck that was full of soldiers. He pulls the cannon back before placing a large bomb on the tank. Walking around to look for more victims he ignored the loud explosion.

"Tony, I know you're too scared to face me yourself. So I'm going to use your legacy, to destroy your legacy. Say good bye to your crown jewel." Stane shouted.

He raised his rockets and missiles towards Stark Industries and was ready to fire."

"STANE!" Tony shouted. Stane turns around before he was hit with an iron repulsor blast.

The Mark III landed and stood between the soldiers and Iron Monger.

**Helicarrier**

"Reports are coming in but it appears a giant robot has attack Stark Industries. It is still unclear why this attack is even happening in the first place or who is responsible. All we do know is that Billionaire Tony Stark order an evacuation on the building, minutes before the attack began. Federal Agents along with the United States Army is attempting to restrain the robots but all attempts so far have failed…" The new reporter said while explosion were erupting off in the distance.

Fury switches off the news report, furious at this turn of events. He looks at the footage that SHIELD was providing. It seems that Stark's Iron Man arrived and now was battling Obadiah's suit.

"Sir, we got reports that we are losing men. Causalities are rising sir. Our agents cannot stop that suit." Agent Hill reported.

"Maybe we can't, but they can." Fury stated as he enlarged the image. It showed Mark III fighting Obadiah's suit and another figure just entered the battle. He was wearing what appeared to be a black robe with a heavy hood on his face. The hood created a shadow over the face making identification nearly impossible. However Fury knew at once it was this Harry.

"Now we can see first hand, what this Harry Potter can really do." Fury said as every SHIELD Agent began to watch the battle carefully.

**Edwards Air Force Base – California**

"Sir, you're not going to believe this but that thing is back." A staff sergeant said.

"Get me Major Allen. Scramble the jets." A captain said as he issues the orders.

"Yes sir."

"Cancel that order people. I want an AWACS over head immediately. Launch Black Hawks and Gunships to arrive at the scene and provide air support. They do not attack unless I give the order understand." Lt. Colonel Rhodes said.

"Yes sir."

"Sir with all do respects why not scramble the jets?" The captain asked.

"You want to send fighter jet's blazing in the middle of Los Angeles. We launch any jet's it will create panic. Use our helicopters for closer and easier control combat. Besides I do not want any unnecessary causalities. With combat helicopters we have better aerial control than last time." Rhody said as he got on the phone.

**Stark Industries – Los Angeles**

Harry just landed on the ground behind Stane. Harry could practical feel Tony's grin on his face as he now had actually support. Several soldiers moved behind Harry trying to get into firing position but it was useless. Iron Monger's armor was too heavy; built like a tank and Harry knew it. "Tony you there?" Harry said in the small headpiece Tony had given him earlier.

"Yeah, what you got in mind?" Tony asked.

"Already assuming I got something in mind."

"You're the veteran here not me." Tony remarked.

"I need you to keep him distracted so I can find a way to immobilize him. As long as he gots that suit on things can turn ugly quick. We should also get him away from the reactor in case he ends up damaging it. Try to avoid civilian causalities."

"You got it." Tony said as he fired several repulsor shots at Stane. Stane responded by fire two rockets at Tony. Tony jumps in the air firing several shots at Stane before using his repulsors to move to the other side. Stane gave the chase firing his machine guns and several rockets.

Harry moved forward and cast a freezing charm on Stane who for a moment froze in place before moving and swing around like a mad man.

"Nice try Tony, but my suit is more advance than yours in every way. You can't defeat me. I may not have the power cube I wanted. But I have more power than you." Stane declared.

"Harry what did you do?" Tony asked.

"I was trying to freeze his systems. Too make him motionless. However his suit and power level are greater than I originally thought."

"Can't you use your magic to stop him?" Tony asked.

"Doesn't work like that. Magic and Technology cannot coexist. One must give out over another. If my magic is stronger than his suit will cease to operate. If his technology is stronger then my magic, than my magic will short out. It's the law between magic and technology." Harry replied.

"So it's like an electric charge. The laws of physics say a negative can't comprehend a positive…"

"Focus Tony." Harry said as he fired a bombard curse at Stan. The back of the suit exploded and Harry was please to hear Stane scream in pain. Stane turn around and stared at Harry.

"You need help Tony? That's why I've always had to hold you up for the past thirty years. I'm not going to hold you up any more. I'm the one that built this company." Stane shouted as he charged at Tony trying to punch and kick him. Tony was moving out of his way but was finally caught as Stane's suit kicks him on the ground. He quickly remain on top and press his giant leg on top of Tony. "And nothing is going to stand in my way. Not you, not the world. I'm the one who is going to steer the world into the course it should take." Stane said. Harry appeared on top of Stane's suit and fired lighting from his finger tips into the suits. Stane started to scream and back away from Tony as his system was overloading. Reaching his metal arms up, he tried to grab Harry. Harry avoided his arms by placing more lighting through the suit. However Stane manage to grab the back of his robes and throws him into Tony who just got to his feet. The two crashed through the wall before landing on the freeway in a bus.

"That hurt." Tony said as he tried to get up. Harry followed suit trying to ignore the people who were screaming. They were getting off the bus because it was clear they thought a metal man and someone who seem to be mimicking death was going to kill.

"You really think your weapons are a match for my own. Nothing is going to stand in my way; I've already told you that Tony." Stane said as he stood by the freeway's wall. His right shoulder open up to reveal a missile. Firing the missile the bus exploded and Stane step of the wall and seemed to think it was over.

The explosion started to disappear, leaving Harry and Tony standing there unharmed.

"What the hell are you? Some sort of freak? Are you some sort of mutant freak?" Stane shouted.

"You know I've been called many things. From 'freak' to 'Chosen One', me…I just call myself…."

"Illusive." Tony interrupted. "He's the Illusive Man. Because no one can catch him. He's a ghost to the world and yet it's greatest savior." Tony said.

"You think he's some kind of savior? You do not understand Tony. This suit, the power is mine to command. I have achieved the greatest power of which even the God's haven't achieved. I will be the greatest living legend in the world. I am…" Whatever Stane was, Tony interrupted him by launching at him with his repulsor's. They crashed into the wall before going down it. Tony was punching him before he landed on the cement. He got up before staring at Stan. "It's over. Even you know you can't beat me Obbie." Tony said as he stood his ground.

"You there soldier, get these people away from this area. This area is now off limits to all civilians. Lead them away and shut off all vehicles heading to Stark Industries. Get on the radio and tell all your men create a perimeter that will lead the people away from the area." Harry said.

"Why should I take orders from you? How do I know your not responsible for all of this?" The Captain said.

"Do as he says." Another voice said. Lieutenant Colonel James Rhodes stepped off a black hawk with several of squads following him.

"Colonel Rhodes. With all do respect, we should be arresting him for being a meta-human. He's clearly not human and that is against the law." The captain said.

"You're right captain. But tell me, are you willing to fight against that?" Rhodes said as he pointed at Obadiah's suit.

"No sir." The captain said.

"Then do as he said. Contain the area and keep the civilians."

"I got to go." Harry said as he turns to resume the battle. "And for the record, I am human. I've just been bless with an extraordinary gift… unlike you." Harry said as he disappeared with a soft pop.

Harry reappeared to see Stane lifting a car with a family inside. Tony blasted him with his chest piece causing Obadiah to fly back into another car. Harry quickly cast a levitation charm and slowly levitates it to the ground.

"Stay on him. I got them." Harry said.

"I'm taking this off the street. I'm going to fight him from the air." Tony said as he rocked in the air.

"I see you've made some upgrades Tony." Obadiah said as he made his appeared known. The car touches the ground and immediately took off. Harry stood on the ground ready to face him again. "I've made some upgrades myself." Stane said as his armored feet began to change. A loud roar erupted as a blazing light. Stane's suit began to ascend towards Tony.

"Sir, it would appear his suit can fly." JARVIS said.

"Dully noted, take me to maximum altitude." Tony said.

"Understood sir. Shall I call Mr. Rhodes?"

"Good idea, we need some back up and perhaps some heat."

"Tony, what's going on? I got the state department going nuts."

"Listen, Obadiah is in the giant robot with the rockets. Have the military attack him." Tony said.

"Copy that." Rhodes said.

Rhodes got on the radio right away.

"All units be advised, the target is the giant metal man. Open fire at the target. Keep your distance."

"Copy ground 1. Eagle units moving in to engaged." A voice on the intercom said.

The gunships and black hawks open fired at Stane's suit. The gunships and black hawks open fire with gunfire and rockets at Stane's suit leaving trails of fire in the night sky.

Stane screamed as his suit was hammered with machine gun fire and missiles. He crashes on the ground. Raising his metal arms to shield himself from the onslaught he was falling on his knees. Tony moved in and fired a high intense repulsor blast. It caused Stane to fall on his knees as the first signs of his armor began to fail.

"I cannot be beaten." Stane shouted. A powerful repulsive energy was unleashed causing all the helicopters and cars to be blasted away from Obadiah. Tony flew until he crashed into the ARC Reactor building. "I told you all, I have greater power than that of the gods." Stane shouted as he flew towards Tony. Before he could reach him, he was suddenly pushed into a military jeep.

Obadiah look up to see Harry standing on the wall before he reappared in front of him.

Harry cast a nothing quick banish charm sending Obadiah flying.

"Tony, you still there?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, I'm thinking I need to upgrade my armor if I ever get out of this mess. Stane's armor is far more advance then I originally thought. I'm surprise he was able to a suit so powerful."

"I don't think he did. I think he had helped building it. Even if he was able to accurately read your suit, to build it so well and fast isn't possible even by your company's standards. He must be dealing with someone else other than the Ten Rings. He must have been dealing with another's organizations. One who specializes in building weapons." Harry says.

"I think so, the weapon's Obadiah are using aren't used by my company. These are more advance and more dangerous; I know that what my company makes isn't even close to what he's got in his arsenal. I'm going to take a look at his hardware if I ever get my hands on it." Tony said as he step out of the wreckage he was in.

"We need to defeat him quickly. I will teleport his armor back to your workshop." Harry said as they stood side by side ready to attack Obadiah again.

Obadiah finally manages to remove himself from Harry's chains.

"You finally out did yourself Tony. You finally made a weapon that outshines your father. You did your father proud. How ironic. You tried to get rid of weapons from the world, only to give it it's best one ever. You finally made your father proud." Obadiah said.

Harry didn't like what he hearing so he decided to cast one of the worst spells he knew. Even if he didn't know how to cast it at full strength.

With a sudden explosion Harry cast Fiendfyre that hit Obadiah who started screaming. Obadiah's metal began to show signs of being melted. Obadiah's screams lit up the night as he was surrounded in fire. Obadiah's suit fell to his knees while his metal arms trying to claw his chest. For Harry, he knew Obadiah felt like he was being cook alive.

"What are you?" Obadiah screamed as he open the suit the moment the fire disappeared. He raised his arms to fire a large missile.

Acting on instincts Harry quickly cast his most dangerous signature move. A curse he took from his most bitter teacher.

Obadiah stumbled forward; his face told them that he thought he saw a ghost.

"Impossible…. I was to be a god among you… I was destined to be the god of war. The greatest weapon's designer in history. Yet you had to take that away from me…. Just like your father. I curse your name… Stark…" Stane said and he fell forward. His suit landed with a thud.

"What did you do?" Tony asked in amazement.

"It's curse that acts like a sword that causes bleeding, both internal and external. It's a painful way to die. I can't believe he spent his last moments cursing your name."

"Well I never suspect that's how Obbie felt about me. Though it makes perfect sense. He was always considered to be my shadow. Perhaps he felt he should be taking the glory of my company's success instead of me. Never thought he would be this ambitious."

"Right, you better head home. I'll meet you there." Harry said as he walked towards Obadiah. Tony took off as quick as possible. No words were needed because they both knew that time was short and they had to move quickly before the government decided to take a personal interest and try to arrest and detain them. Harry grabbed the metal arm of Obadiah's suit just as the military appeared around the corner. Quickly he disapparated before they could see what was going on.

* * *

A/N: Ok you guys, I want you all to vote for this. Should Tony Stark reveal who 'Illusive' is or not. I got a plot line for both sides. But I can't decide which one to take. So I want you my readers to decide.


	6. A Heroe's Rise

**Origins: Sorcerer's SHIELD**

A/N: I'm going to be using the timelines of both Iron Man's Avengers, Thor's and Captain America movie timelines. But I'm also going to be using the T.V. series Avengers; Earth Mightest Heroes and ultimate Spiderman in my story.

**Chapter 6: A Hero's Rise**

Harry collapse on the couch and wipe the cold sweat from his brow. He grabs a cup of water and drank it. He was exhausted and frustrated. Frustrated because even though he was the most powerful sorcerer in the world; he had such a difficult time with Obadiah. Even though he was train to be the best, he couldn't believe how difficult it was to take down a mere muggle.

"I can't believe it, we kick so much butt. Did you see the look on Obadiah's face when he was beaten?"

"Yeah, but now we to do a cover story before this gets out of hand." Harry said as he looks at Tony.

"I'm thinking that Tony Stark and Harry Potter save Los Angeles from a terrorist threat." Tony said as he smiled and pulled out a drink. Taking a long swing Harry only gave Tony a long look.

""You really love being in the spot light, don't you." Harry said as he raised his eyebrow.

"If it puts me in a positive light, then yeah why not." Tony said.

"I can't stand handling the media attention. It's better we make a reasonable excuse then trying to create a story."

"I know, would have been fun with the whole terrorist thing but that would have created more problems for me and my company. So how about this, I was discussing this with JARVIS on my way here. Around eight o'clock last night, an angry employee of Stark Industries activated a prototype combat robot that attack everything in it's sight. The United States Army attempted to control the situation along with several Federal Agencies. I sent my body guard in an iron suit to contain the situation."

Harry paused as he thought about the story.

"It's not bad. However I don't think it would be a good idea to say it was a body guard in a suit. That would raise too many suspicions. How about the 'former' employee activated a heavy tank prototype robot and you sent in an aerial robotic drone." Harry said.

Tony paused as he appeared to be thinking about what Harry just said. Slowly he nods his head at Harry's suggestion.

"The worst that could happen is if the United States Government decides to get involved and declare a state of emergency." Tony said.

Harry said nothing as he was very familiar with muggle governments and their desire to control anything they could get their hands on. It's one reason why so many wizards and witches hated having to deal with muggles and their greed.

"It was good to team up. Man I never felt anything like that before. You know, I once thought I had to do it all on my own to fix the mistakes that I made. But wow, I enjoyed teaming up with you. We should do it again. I want to know all there is to know about the magical comminute."

"It will take awhile but I'm sure I can introduce to the magical community."

"You mean you can't just show me?" Tony asked.

"You're not use to being patient are you?" Harry asked Tony with a raised eyebrow.

"Not really, I'm use to getting things done as fast as I want and when I want."

"Well the magical community has strict rules and laws regarding introducing muggles I'm going to have to notify the minister of magic and get you permission."

"You guys are really strict about this type of stuff aren't you? Is it really that bad?"

"The last time muggles were involved in our lives, it led to the era of the dark ages. So yes, it got really bad. We don't want anything that could result in a war between our two worlds. Not to mention I have to take necessary precaution to insure your safety."

"My safety?" Tony asked.

"There are not many in my world that would welcome a muggle intruding in our world. I'm afraid you're going to have to be patient on this. It will happen, but it won't happen tomorrow. I need to take the necessary precautions to ensure that certain witches and wizards don't try to take your head." Harry said.

"Well I'm going to call a press conference to get this squared away. Hopefully I can turn this around." Tony said as he got up and looked at the Iron Monger.

"What do you want to with the suit?" Harry asked.

"I"m going to look into it. See what improvements I can make to my own with Stane's technology. Hopefully I will find a way to build a better defense for my own suit."

Harry said nothing, but was wondering where the wind was taking him. One thing was for sure, a lot of challenges to seemed to be waiting for him.

**Stark Industries Press Conference Room**

"You have all receive the official reports about what happen at Stark Industries last night. It has been confirm that an former angry employee who was displeased with Mr. Tony Starks course of action regarding the future of his company. I am please to announce the person has been arrested but for security purposes and reasons his identity will not be revealed. He is currently in a federal prison awaiting trail. It is also confirmed that he activated a former prototype robotic suit that caused the destroyed of Stark Industries and the freeway. The robot in question has been broken up and all software of the program has been deleted to ensure an incident like this won't happen again. Fortunately during the incident Mr. Tony Stark activated another robotic suit that was able to defeat the first prototype..."

"Iron Man, don't you think it's kind of catchy." Tony asked as he was watching the news where Rhodey was speaking.

"You never told me anything about the suit Tony." Pepper said as she cleaned his face.

"Well, I don't put all my eggs in one basket Pepper. However, I'm more curious to know how you found out." Tony said as he looked at the paper.

"I'm your assistant Tony, I catch onto things. You seemed to be on some sort of crusade that was suicidal." Pepper said.

"Aren't most causes and crusaders suicidal? Any ways, it's not Iron Man, it's because I don't use any iron in the suit. It's actually a gold titanium alloy. However I do like that, a patriot to the American cause. What do you think Harry?" Tony asked.

"I think your going to bite off more than you can chew at this press conference." Harry said as he looks at the paper. "I'm surprise that the press was able to write about what happen so close to the truth."

"Yeah well there were surveillance camera's not to mention some witnesses. They like to work quickly to make a story." Tony said.

"I hope this doesn't blow out into a major incident. The last thing I need is for the magical community to get all over me about getting involved in a muggle affair."

"I still can't believe you're a wizard. It's even harder to believe that theirs a full society of witches and wizards out there." Pepper said.

"And I can't believe you actually told her when I told you how serious it was about keeping it quiet." Harry said.

"I had too. Pepper is like… well one of the closest people I have as a real friend. Plus I had to make up for ignoring these past three months. So I had to explain why I was keeping you around. She was starting to think I was gay for a moment." Tony answered while giving a small smile.

"Better for her to think you were a bit gay then revealing a society that doesn't wish to get involved in the world's affairs. If people found out we exist then things can turn ugly quick. I know they won't thank you for it either." Harry said as he gave Tony as serious look.

"Mr. Stark, here's the official statement. You were in your yacht in New Avalon. We have fifty seven eye witnesses to confirm this. We also have port papers that prove you were out there." Agent Coulson said as he handed Tony some cards.

"There's nothing in here about Stane." Tony said as he looked over them.

"That's being handled from a different approach. Small aircraft has such low safety ratings. He won't be miss." Agent Coulson said as he gave his answer. "You have ninety seconds." Agent Coulson said as he left the room.

"Agent Coulson I want to thank you again for all your hard work and the things you've done for us." Pepper said.

"You'll be hearing from us again soon." Agent Coulson said.

"Right, from the Strategic Homeland…"

"Just call us SHIELD."

"Right."

"And now Mr. Tony Stark has prepared a statement. He will not be taking any questions, thank you." Lieutenant Colonel James Rhodes said as he step aside as Tony Stark step up.

"I know it's been awhile since I've been in front of you, so I'll think just keep it straight without joking around.

"There's been speculation that I was in the events that occurred on the freeway and the rooftop…"

"I'm sorry Mr. Stark but do you honestly expect us to believe it was a battle between to advance robotics suits that took place at Stark Industries last night?" Christine Everhart asked.

"I know that it's confusing. It is one thing to question the official story, and another thing entirely to make wild accusations, or insinuate that I'm a super hero."

"I never said you were a super hero." She replied with a smile that would have made a fox proud.

"Didn't, well that's good, because that would be outlandish and fantastic." Several people laugh at Tony's remark. I'm just not the hero type. Clearly. With this laundry list of character defects, all of the mistakes I've made, largely in public…"

"Tony, you might want to just stick to the cards." Rhodey whispers into his friend's ear.

"Yeah right, I got distracted again." Tony said.

"You see, the truth is…" Tony said as he looked at the cards before he gives a sigh and sets them down. "I am Iron Man." The crowd gave a huge gasp before they jump to their feet and starting throwing questions.

"How long have you've been Iron Man?"

"Were you responsible for the Ten Rings destruction in Afghanistan?"

"Was Iron Man a part of a government project?"

"Was building Iron Man the reason you cancelled all your contracts with the United States Government?"

"Who was the mysterious hooded vigilante that assisted you at Stark Industries last night?"

"Okay, this is the truth. I first built Iron Man when I was in captivity. My captives wanted me to build the Jericho Missile for them but I instead used the resources to build me an Iron Man suit to escape. I then upgraded the suit to fight the terrorist in ways our proud military could not. As for the Illusive Man, well believe it or not folks, but he's a wizard."

"What do you mean by a wizard Mr. Stark?"

"Is he a computer genius or a technician master?"

"No I mean a full grown wizard. He does magic and yes ladies and gentlemen, magic is very much real. Hard to believe but I've seen it with my own eyes. Apparently the Illusive Man only assisted me because the employee that activated the former suit was threatening to destroy their magical society. And yes, believe or not there are wizards and witches out there hidden in our world. They even got their own governments and live in areas where only they live. I still don't know the details but it was nice to meet them and they are great people."

"Who is the Illusive Man?" A reporter shouted.

"Unfortunately I do not know. All I know is, is that he's the magical world's greatest champion." Tony said.

"I can't believe you told the world we exist." Harry shouted in the car the moment the press conference was over. They were in one of Tony's limo's driving towards his house. Happy Hogan was driving while Pepper and Rhodey was sharing a ride with them.

"You mean to tell me, what Tony said about a hidden magical world inside our own world is true?" Rhodes asked.

"Very true, normally I would obliviate you and move on like nothing happen."

"Er, obliviate?" Pepper asked.

"Magically erase your memory of knowing this fact. I can't do that as Tony blabs it out to the entire world. We do have laws about making our appearances known."

"Don't be mad. I just think you guys are taking things way to seriously these day. Coming out will be a good thing and a great improvement for the world." Tony said.

"Not everyone in the world is going to love us. I warn you the last time muggles tried to get involved in our affairs."

"That was then; back when people let their imaginations run wild. Now we are more mature and responsible now. I'm sure the world will welcome the return of the magical community." Tony said as he took a sip of some vodka. Harry only gave Tony a hard look that told them all he didn't believe that.

"I must go back to my world. I will have to explain why the muggles now know of our presence. I hope this doesn't turn into a serious incident." Harry says with a sigh.

"Is it really that bad?" Rhodey asked.

"I'm afraid so, that's why we haven't done anything to reappear. Now it's going to a real nightmare." Harry said.

"So you want us to stop by the airport?" Tony asked.

"No need, I got my own way of contacting my world" Harry said. The moment he said that he disappeared, leaving behind three stun people in a car.

"I sometimes wonder if the world would be a lot more smoothly if things run like magic." Tony said.

"I need to return to Edward Air Force Base and do a full report. My own supervisors are going to eat my ass over this." Rhodes said after a few minutes of silence.

"Yeah, they properly want the Iron Man suit. Just tell them the truth and that you didn't know anything about it and don't mention anything about Harry. The guy doesn't like to be in the center of the media." Tony said.

"They are going to want answers Tony."

"I agree with Tony, he seemed very worried that this could become serious. The truth is we don't know how bad things are going to get." Pepper said.

"It can't be that bad. I mean all we got to do is some talks with them and things go the way they were. Harry did say there are treaties in place to insure a war doesn't break out between our world and there's." Tony replied.

"It could be worse Tony. The government could declare a state of emergency. Have every wizard and witch arrest for being an illegal human. That could lead to all out war." Rhodes said as he thought about it.

"I'm sure it won't come to that. I'll talk to the government and see if I can be a representative. I'm sure Harry could represent his people and we can form a truce between us, problem solved."

"It's not that simple Tony." Rhodes said.

"Well, I just hope that my little out burst can actually bring us together as one."

**Stark Resident – Malibu**

Tony Stark enter his house and was surprise to see that it was dark.

"JARVIS." Tony called out.

"Welcome home sir." JARVIS said before cutting out. Tony then took notice of someone who was standing behind his couch.

"I am Iron Man. You think you're the only super hero in the world? Mr. Stark, you've become apart of a bigger universe. You just don't know it yet." The figure said.

"Who the hell are you? What are you doing in my house?" Tony asked.

"Nick Fury, Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. I'm here to talk to you about the Avenger Initiative."

"Oh." Tony said as Nick Fury walked forward. Tony seemed a little surprise by the sudden appearance of the S.H.I.E.L.D. Director.

**Moscow Russia**

"I am Iron Man." Tony Stark said on the TV were flashes of light flash in his face as Tony Stark stood proudly in front of the reporters.

"Ivan." Anton Vanko

Ivan appeared from the back room and immediately went to his father's side.

"That should be you." Anton said in Russian as he started coughing.

"Don't listen to that crap. Take your medicine Ivan said as he gave his father the medicine he needed.

"I'm sorry. The only thing I can give you now my child, is my knowledge." Anton said as he closed his eyes. Ivan looked at his father holding him as his life disappeared. Taking a sip of Vodka he then started to scream in the night while swearing revenge on Tony Stark for destroying his family and killing his father.

* * *

A/N: I'm sure your all surprise by the announcement of the Magical World by Tony Stark. As many of you have voted not to reveal Harry is a wizard I have kept to your wishes. However what I didn't tell you guys was I was going to reveal the magical world regardless. Now there is damage control as many members of the government will now try to find a way to pass laws to control the magical world where several members are going to be seeking ways to advance their own agenda's. Harry and Tony will be fighting the peace to keep both world's in balance. I did it to create more challenge's. Harry with wizard who now have a clear agenda to hate muggles more than ever as they attempt to tag them. Wait till next time you guys.


	7. Returning Home

**Origins: Sorcerer's SHIELD**

A/N: Sorry it took so long for the update on my story to appear but I lost my usb flash drive that had all my stories on it. So I lost everything. So everything's going to be updated and hopefully soon so you all can enjoy.

**Chapter 7: Returning Home**

Harry took a step out of the airport and made his way to Waterloo station. It felt strange being backed home but he knew he had a lot of work to do before the Ministry went crazy and did something they were going to regret; like starting another World War. Even though Harry was furious with Tony for revealing the Magical World, he also realized this was the best chance he had to take advantage of the situation.

He knew the Magical World has talk for centuries about revealing themselves again, unsure if the muggle world would ever accept them back. The strongest debate was if they should tear down the magical barriers that separated their world and reunite the world as one again. However the fear the muggles could take this as an intrusion and an act of war was always the question.

"Tony's personality is clearly rubbing off on me. Maybe I should try and start thinking more like a Slytherin again. That would definitely be smart if I was to manipulate the situation into my favor." Harry muttered as he got on the train headed for downtown London. Even though his former best friends didn't know it, Harry was a true Sltherin at heart. The only person who was able to see through Harry's Gryffindor demeanor was his closest and best friend of all, Neville Longbottom.

Neville immediately knew that Harry was a Slytherin type during their sixth year when Harry was sneaking out for more than just Dumbledore's private lessons. Harry had learned some of the worse curses and spells of the magical world. Harry wasn't as blind or naïve to think that love would be the key to defeating Voldemort. Dumbledore played Harry from the beginning and Harry embraced his Slytherin side since his fourth year at Hogwarts. In the end, the Sorting Hat was right; he would have done well in Slytheirn.

"Harry, is that you?" A voice said that Harry wished he hadn't wish he heard. He looks away from the window and stares at Hermione Granger.

"Hermione," Harry said in a stern voice. He narrowed his eyes dangerously. "What are you doing on a train?"

"Can I sit down?" Hermione asked. Without waiting for a response she sat down across from him. Harry nearly let out a growl of frustration at Hermione's lack of respect.

"You still haven't changed. Always assuming what's best on your own terms." Harry said in a angry voice. Hermione flinch at his tone of voice but stayed where she was.

"I thought you were never going to come back, why are you back?" She asked.

"What does it matter to you? I'm back because of a certain situation force me to come back." Harry snapped.

"I thought you weren't going to come back. After, what happen I though you had cut all ties with the magical world. Why are you back?" Hermione asked.

Harry showed her the NewYork Times he had picked up at New York's Airport. It was a picture of Harry as Illusive with the title bearing, 'A Magical World Exist?'

"When did this happen?" Hermoine asked as she took the newspaper and began to read it.

"Yesterday, muggle Billionare Tony Stark revealed to the world that our world exists. There's no fixing this, we have to find a way to appear to the muggles in a non-aggressive way. That's why I've come back to fix this before the Ministry does something stupid. This may be the best way for us to reveal ourselves without creating a full global war." Harry said as he looks out the window.

"What are you going to do?" Hermione asked. Harry turns to look at her before giving her a hard look.

"Why do you want to know? So you can steal my idea as your own and claim it as if you knew exactly what to do?" Harry snarled.

"I didn't mean…"

"You've been doing that since day one Hermione. Using the greatness of others and claimed it as your own. You are smart I'll give you that, but you also use the achievements of others and make claims that they are your success. You're more like Lockhart than I realized."

"I'm not like Lockhart Harry, you know that." Hermione argued looking hurt. Harry however was able to see through her desperate attempts at proving him wrong. "Really, what about the time in our Fourth Year when I learn the Summoning Charm and you claim it was your idea to use it to get past the dragon. Or how about fifth year when you claimed the idea of starting the dueling club. You know full well I said that weeks before you 'came' up with the idea."

"Harry, I…"

"Forget it Hermione." Harry said as he looked out of the window. Looking out the window Harry look at the city of London. Without saying a word Harry disappareted right in front of Hermione.

"He disappeared? Was he a wizard?" A waitress asked. Several passengers were looking at Hermione and the spot where Harry had vanished.

Hermione fumbled for her wand ready to obvilerate everyone who was staring at her; which was everyone. However she notices a security camera and realized that the whole affair was caught on tape. Looking at the paper that was left behind Hermione couldn't help but notice that Harry was right, they were exposed. Harry was right about her, her ideas were not her own. She stole them and claim they were her own and for the first time in a long time, she was unsure what to do. She knew Harry was back most likely to appear before the Ministry and the Wizangamot to appear before them and try to control the situation. He knew he was going to cause the Magical World to come out and step forward. But she didn'td know how, if she did she could claim it on her own and maybe get on the chocolate frogs for being the brilliant witch to ever exist. Even receive the Order of Merlin. However Harry was truly a Slytherin at heart. He saw through her before she could see herself and knew how to make her lost.

"Miss are you a witch?" The waitress asks slowly. Hermione narrowed her eyes before she disapperated. Leaving behind stun muggles at what they just witness.

Harry reappeared in the Minister Atrium with hundreds of witches and wizards walking around. Harry looks around and was relived to see no one recognize him or was aware of the danger yet. That would make it much easier for me. I walk past everyone ignoring the guard that suddenly started calling my name. Walking in the elevator he turns around and stares at the security as the door slams close.

"Where too?" The witch asked.

"Level 1, Minister of Magic office." Harry said calmly.

""That's a restricted area. I need to see your clearance." The witch said.

Harry held up the New York Times and the Los Angeles Times showing the headline.

"I believe this grants me the right to an audience with the Ministry." Harry said as the witch paled reading just the first few paragraphs.

"I need your name…" The witch said in a strong voice she muster out.

"Harry Potter." Harry stated calmly.

The witch's eyes open as wide as possible. Even the security guard mouth was hanging wide.

"Mr. Potter, I thought… you left… never to return…"

"Time is wasting. I need to speak to the Minister right away. The damage this articles are causing are dangerous. I need to see him right away."

"Yes, of course." The witch said the elevator immediately began to movie.

"Level 1; Minister of Magic Executive Offices." A witch said over the loud speaker.

Harry walked forward ignoring the witch who wishes him a good day. Harry walked straight towards the Minister's office and was please to see the Minister was still Kingsley.

"I'm sorry; you cannot see the Minister right now." A witch said.

"I'm afraid this cannot wait." Harry said as he strode past her. A flash of red light erupted behind Harry's back; however years of experience and training allowed Harry to move as quick as lighting. He deflected the stunner and cast one of his own at the poor girl. The girl's eyes open in shock as he nearly hit the floor. Harry cast a cushion under her so she wouldn't hurt herself. Harry than releases the spell on her before turning around and opening the door.

"I'm sorry, but we cannot pass that law. You know full well we are still trying to rebuild our trust with the Prime Minister." Kingsley said to another wizard.

"That law will protect thousands of witches and wizards." The man said.

"I'm sorry Lucius, but for the time being, that law cannot be offered to the Wizengamot."

"Is this about the Magic Protective Act?" Harry asked.

"Yes it is? I'm sorry I didn't see you come in, who are you?" Kingsley asked politely; though Harry notice the right arm twitch telling him that he was holding his wand. Lucius turn around and Harry was surprise how well he looked. The last time he saw Lucius, it was at Hogwarts during the final hour of the war. Harry removed his glamour charm and stood before both men.

"Harry, you're back." Kingsley said in a shock voice.

"Good to see you again Kingsley." Harry said.

"Mr. Potter, it's good to see you once again; and on better circumstances." Lucius said as he nodded towards Harry. Harry nodded.

"I thought you decided to leave for good two years ago. What made you come back?"

Harry tosses the paper on Kingsley desk and Kingsley eye open wide.

"Is this real?" Kingsley asked. His eyes were spoken wide with fear.

"It's only two days old. But the muggles are now aware of our existence. This is not something we can brush away. But rather something we could embrace and try to take advantage of." Harry said.

"What do you mean?"

"We could appear to the muggle governments as friends. Keep things the way they are, but we cannot let them get the idea that we will just share our world. We could do this to open better communications and relations with the muggles. If we approach and try to build a relationship, we could stop the rise of another Dark Lord rising. This way, we be the ones in control rather than fighting for control." Harry said calmly.

"That's true, we better let the Wizengamot know immediately. Harry how bad is it?" Kingsley asked.

"Bad, as I stated there is no deny this. There is no clean up. It's been all over their news. Not to mention the video that's been release of the fight he's been in."

"Video?" Kinsley asked. Lucius look just as confused. Harry pulled out the phone Tony gave him and press play before handing it to Kingsley.

Kingsley watches the video in shock as the video progress. Clearly the wizard was highly skilled and well trained but understood very little about muggle technology.

"So this has gone out world wide?"

"Afraid so, the muggles are fully aware of our world and some of our abilities. That's what makes this situation so dire. We need to appear as friends to the muggles, and get the International Confederation of Wizards alert and to appear before their muggle counterparts at the United Nations. We don't need another war, not after we are recovering from the last one. It's best we try to appear on good terms with the muggles. This may be a way for so many strict magical laws to be reduced while performing magic in the muggle world. This is what many may consider, a golden opportunity. A change to open ourselves and improve relations with our muggle counterparts. I'm not saying we close down our barriers, but we can a lot more open with the muggles now." Harry said.

"I will present it to the Wizengamot to see what they say." Kingsley said after a few moments of silence. He clear he was unsure how to proceed with this new information. Harry bowed and took his leave.

**Several Days Later**

Harry was sitting in Diagon Alley drinking some butterbeer. It's been a while since he tasted it he almost had forgotten it. The Daily Prophet had printed out the truth from the muggle news as well as the Wizengamot decision after hearing Harry Potter speak out. His return hit the news papers so fast that many called his return a blessing and a sign of good things to come. After he disappeared the magical world fell into a slight depression. Many were asking what they did wrong to send their hero into self exile. He returns to the magical world seen to have people in brighter spirits.

Harry return to gather up all his property and look at spells again. He needed to gear up if he was really going to team up with Tony and start saving the world; again.

Harry's phone rang and causing him to look at it to see it was Tony.

"Hey Tony how are you doing?" Harry said as he answered his phone.

"Harry, are you busy? I'm in a bit of trouble." Tony said. The sound of heavy machine gun fire erupted in the background.

"What's going on? Where are you? You're not fighting in the middle east again are you?" Harry asked.

"No, I'm about three hundred miles away from Malibu. I'm being attack by some drones. Wondering if you can lend me a hand?" Tony said as the sounds of bullets hitting his suit echoed through the phone.

"I'm in London Tony, I can't get to you like when I'm halfway around the globe. Do know who's attacking you?" Harry asked.

"No idea. I originally thought it might be the military but these drones have no similarities with the military. All my data files are blank, zip, nada, but these things are persistent and are giving me a hard time." Tony said. Harry could only imagine what he was doing to shake those drones off.

"Can you get near a military base? I'm sure they would take care of the problem of it would scare the drones off." Harry said.

"Not a bad idea, I think I'll do that. Do you think I should contact Fury from S.H.I.E.L.D.?" Tony asked.

"Do you trust them?" Harry asked. Even now he was still unsure about S.H.I.E.L.D.

"Harry, Fury's the spy. He's the spy of spies. If there's one person who would know about these drones it would be Fury." Tony said.

"Give him a head ups, but make sure you're in the loop. The last thing I want is to be under constant surveillance." Harry said.

"Copy that, I'll ring Fury now." Tony said as he hung up the phone.

Harry sighs and looks down at the book he was reading. In truth he wanted to help Tony, but there was one problem. He couldn't appear in Los Angeles. It would take him half a day to arrive there. He knew that Tony was more than capable of defending himself with that Iron Man armor of his. But he couldn't help but be worried about Tony. He knew things were hitting up and he best return to Tony too see what could be done about it. Despite Tony disobeying his wishes by revealing the Magical World, with him being very angry he couldn't help but wonder if that's what Tony aim was. When it came to overall intelligence he knew Tony Stark was smarter so perhaps his intention was to united the two worlds as one. However the problem was that the two worlds had separated far too much. It would be centuries even several millenniums before the worlds truly unity. Harry gave a heavy sigh before he rubbed his head. While the Wizengamot had agreed to his plan to open their doors but keep it lock to prevent an unwanted visitors. In return for recognitions the magical world agreed to help their muggle counterparts in case of emergencies. With promises to assist to provide aid to the people and repair damage properties. The European Union was the first to accept the wizards into their society. The American's however were much slower on the update and didn't make any officials statements whether they accepted the magical world or not. To be honest, they seem to be more against the idea that the magical world was real and beyond their control. Harry knew things could also be blown out of proportion quickly. He also feared that the muggles would do something stupid that would escalate into another war. Truth be told, he wasn't sure who would win the war between the muggles and wizards. It would destroy both worlds. He was willing to bet the muggles would relay on their technology to defeat them while wizards who were ignorant of muggle technology would get careless causing the causalities to become high. However if there was one thing Harry knew about the muggle world was that the muggles loved their heroes. Tony was already popular with the public and no doubt was going to grow even larger now that he revealed he was the invincible Iron Man. Harry was in a very similar position with the magical world. He was very popular and well liked. In truth Harry could have anything he wanted in the magical world but he was very noble and kind. Perhaps he could reveal himself as Illusive; but for the moment it was best to keep his identity a secret. Plus he wanted another name than Illusive. Master of Death wouldn't do as it would intimidate even his own allies. For the time being he would accept the identity of Illusive.

Harry got up and grabbed his bag. For the past week he wasn't just dealing with the Wizengamot and the new law. They would make it official at the end of the week allowing Harry to tell Tony the good news. But inside his bag were potions and spells he felt he would need for the upcoming future.

Harry disappeared from his seat before reappearing at the London International Airport. It was time to return to L.A. He could set up a porkey that would take him straight to Tony's house.

**12 Hours Later**

Harry walk through the house and wasn't surprise to find Tony down in his workshop working on the Iron Man suit. It clearly looked beat up and badly damage.

"Looks like you had a tough time on your shoulders." Harry said.

"Yeah; these drones were aiming for all my armor's weaknesses. It wasn't even funny. I got near the air force base and they disappeared over the horizon. However I manage to recover a couple."

"You don't sound too happy. I take it you've already analyzed the drones." Harry said slowly.

"It's all base off my technology. It's my tech." Tony said in frustration as he kicked some of his equipment down.

"What did Fury say?" Harry asked.

"That he'll look into it. But that means he already knows but won't say." Tony said.

"Then we'll have to find a way to see who attack you and why." Harry said.

"I did make one startling connection with those drones. They share the same upgrades Obadiah Stane's Iron Monger had." Tony said.

"Looks like we found Stane's partners. Any idea who they are?" Harry asked.

"No, but I did find out several of my employees have also be doing double dealing under the tables. So I'm going to fire them and get my property back." Tony said.

"Be careful, there are more enemies lurking in the shadows than you originally thought." Harry warned. Tony nodded before he turn his attention to a new suit.

"Nick Fury came to see me. He told me something about the Avenger's Initiative. I decline it, but it got me thinking; how would you like to create a superhero team?" Tony asked.

Harry stood there not saying world. In truth he had been thinking about finding others like him and Tony and creating a team.

"Sounds good, what should we call ourselves? I doubt Avengers would be a good name; it sounds like a personal vendetta to me. We need something that stands out, something that tells others we are greater than they are."

"How about The Ultimate's? It stands out and it's the closes thing we got to declaring ourselves god among men. Sort of speak."

"Ultimates; we are the first and last line of defense for the world's defense. I like it, now another problem; we're are we going to set up headquarters? I can't imagine doing it in your house." Harry said slowly.

"You know I've been thinking about that too. If we do set up a team we need a good place to set up shop. I figure I need to move any way and use this place as my get away. So I set this up while you were away. Thanks by the way." Tony said.

"Magic can't solve everything Tony. It would have taken me a day to set up an international portkey to reach Los Angeles. And it could be dangerous Appariting across the Atlantic. It's not something even I would do and I'm the greatest wizard there is. Across land is easy, magic flow is much easier to manipulate than it is across the sea." Harry said.

Tony said nothing for a few moments before he sighs and went back to work.

"Sorry, it just, I always thought magic could do well, anything. I thought you could come here in a heart beat and help me out." Tony said. Harry shook his head.

"Muggles, your imaginations always run wild. Magic is not so easily understood as one thinks. It's very complicated not to mention it interferes with many of muggle technology."

"So you were lying about magic and technology being equal in balance." Tony said. Harry shut up and didn't say a word.

"I understand that you're trying to keep secrets. I also understand that you have laws you must obey, but please don't try to insult my intelligence." Tony said.

"You have to understand, most muggles don't get so involved with wizards. However, it was believed that muggle technology was disrupted with muggle technology; but yours seems to be immune to magic. I didn't think that was possible." Harry said.

"What do you mean my technology is immune?" Tony said.

"Your chest piece is technology right. It isn't short-circuiting at all. It's like it's got magic of it's own." Harry said.

Tony looked at his chest piece where it was glowing brightly.

"He's speaking the truth sir. Even I am having a hard time staying functioning with Mr. Potter nearby. He's simpiliest spells seem to case some sort of interfering with technology." Jarvis said as he made his presence known for the first time.

"Perhaps there is more to Arc Reactor Technology than I originally thought; I'm going to have to take another look into it."

"So what's this building your talking about?" Harry asked.

A screen lit up showing a tall building with a unique angle. It was massive.

"How do you feel about travelling to New York?" Tony asked with a grin.


	8. Author Note: Rewritten into Ultimatum

I am rewriting this story and its new name will be

**Ultimatum**


End file.
